How Could I Not?
by DeAngelo'sMuse
Summary: "If they were any more oblivious, Sam might just handcuff them together." Gabriel recruits Sam to help him with a prank that might just make Destiel reality. Sometimes the angel and hunter were just too thickheaded for their own good. Gabriel starts with turning innocent moments not-so-innocent and things only escalate from there... Sabriel and developing Destiel. Slash!
1. Intro

**A/N I'm a little rough with my Supernatural stories when they get all serious so I thought I'd do some fluff :)**

**Warning: This is a DESTIEL fanfic. That means it's DeanxCastiel. As in M/M slash. Oh, there's also some SABRIEL cause they're cute :D **

**NOTE: These will range in rating from K+ all the way to M. Each chapter is rated individually!**

**Okay, I hope these are enjoyed~**

_**Intro-Rated K+**_

* * *

Dean sat on the bed of their recently acquired motel room and bit back a laugh. There really wasn't any reason to be laughing; the apocalypse is in motion, nothing to laugh at. But he just couldn't help the stupid feeling in his chest that wanted to give way to almost girlish giggles. All because of an angel. An angel trying to change the channel on the TV without using his Grace.

That wasn't something Dean should laugh at either. Cas was already frustrated by his lack of angel mojo and the brothers hadn't done much to help him adjust. He didn't understand stupid human contraptions and it made him the angel equivalent of irritated. His lack of powers wasn't a laughing matter and still Dean had to stifle amusement that was trying to escape.

Sam had been watching over the top of his computer, not quite as amused but still chuckling lightly. They had some downtime, no hunts nearby, so Sam decided to catch up on angel lore. He could always ask Castiel anything but research was his guilty pleasure. "Hey, nerd boy, care to tell me what you're geeking out over?" Sam glanced over at his brother and rolled his eyes.

"Dean, if you're bored, why don't you help Cas before he blows up the TV?" Dean's face twisted into a grin and he stood up, plopping on the sofa nest to the angel. He grabbed the remote from Cas gently, slowly explaining what it was Cas needed to do. Sam shook his head with amazement. How could those two be so oblivious? Maybe it was acceptable for Cas not to realize his feelings, but Dean was just being stubborn. You could practically feel the romantic tension between the two.

Apparently, he wasn't the only one who thought so. Right before his eyes, he watched something invisible push Dean so that the older hunter fell awkwardly right into Cas, pinning the angel to the sofa. Sam's eyes widened as he felt the pressure in the room change. A flash of golden hair later and he was glancing back down at his computer screen. It was best to let this play out before interfering.

Dean had scrambled backwards; face burning with embarrassment as he cursed whatever had just happened. Castiel looked slightly less bothered. He simply stared at Dean before returning to the remote to study the buttons. Suddenly, the angel perked up and scowled lightly. "Gabriel, that wasn't funny." Dean's face lit up with recognition as his green eyes scanned the room. Sam also paused to glance around, jumping a mile high when the archangel popped up next to him.

Gabriel willed a lollipop into existence and stuck it into his mouth, a grin plastered on his face. "Hey, there, Sammy boy, how're you and the two moosekateers?" he asked, eyes sparkling as he glanced at the younger Winchester. The young hunter shifted uncomfortably from his spot lounging against the headboard. The archangel flashed a grin at him before turning to Dean and Castiel, a plan already formulating in his head.

"Cassie, lighten up. I'm just a little bored. Don't you ever have any fun?" he asked, getting up and walking over to his brother. Dean snickered and Gabe sent him a questioning smirk.

"Cas is allergic to fun. I don't think the guy knows how to relax at all," Dean chuckled, leaning back into the sofa's cushions and throwing his arms out wide to stretch. Gabriel narrowed his eyes in contemplation, watching the way Castiel reacted to the hunter. Of course, it was hard to tell when those blue eyes were boring a hole into his head, trying to read his thoughts. Shaking away any thoughts of a plan, he backed away and moved closer to Sam.

"Well, Dean-o, we'll just have to change that won't we?" Gabriel chuckled, turning his brown eyes on Sam again. "Sammy, I need you to come with me," he commanded. Sam opened his mouth to protest but got nothing out as the archangel angel zapped them from the room, leaving a confused Castiel and a gaping Dean.

When they reappeared, Sam glanced around at the café they were now seated in. It was the one across the street, facing the motel they'd just left. "Uh, what are we doing here, Gabe?" he asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow at the archangel. Gabriel didn't answer, simply ordering a piece of cake for himself and a salad for the Winchester.

"I thought we could spend some time together since you don't want Dean to know about us being a 'thing'. Oh, and I have a prank I wanna pull. Wanna help out your favorite angel?" the Trickster asked, waggling his eyebrows at Sam suggestively. A grin broke out over Sam's face as he reached across the table to cover Gabe's hand with his own.

"How could I not?"

* * *

**A/N I know it's short but this is just the intro!**

**I have a secret love for Gabriel. He's just too darn kickass and adorable for his own good XD**

**Next chapter will include Dean, Cas, and pie. Lots of pie.**

**R&R if you would like to~**


	2. Pie

**A/N So here's the _real_ first chapter! All my other fanfics are way too serious and drama filled right now so I'm here for the fluff.**

**Chapter Rating: K+ for suggestion**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Dean was fixated and he couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight in front of him. Try as he might, no matter how much he implored himself to look away, it was just impossible. His throat felt dry, like he'd never ever had a drink of water in his life. He licked his lips and wished he hadn't, they were dry too. When Sam placed a warm hand on his shoulder, Dean about jumped out of his skin. The gruesome thought that that was a possibility for people like him released him from the trance he'd been in long enough to glance at his brother.

"You okay, man?" Sam asked, frowning. The laughter could plainly be seen in his eyes so Dean scowled and looked away, back to the image in front of him. Castiel had his head tilted to the side in that cute…er…odd way that he does and was staring at the slice of pie in front of him. Now, Sam was already impressed that Dean had so much as shared food, but pie? That was a miracle. Unfortunately, Castiel didn't seem to understand the profoundness of this motion. He merely looked up at Dean with his blue eyes, asking a silent question.

"Dean, I don't require food," Cas stated, crinkling his eyebrows together. The lights flickered in the dingy diner they were occupying, causing them to glance around suspiciously. Dean found himself drawn back in while Sam focused on a man sitting three booths away, snacking on a plate of cake and cookies. Sam smirked to himself. _Way to be subtle, Gabe_.

The older hunter had picked up his fork, tearing away at his now smaller piece of cherry pie. Cas seemed intrigued, copying Dean's movements and forking a small piece of the pastry onto his own silverware. Dean raised his fork to his lips, eyes focused solely on _Cas'_ fork. For the love of God, he could not understand why he couldn't keep his eyes off the angel. He wasn't attracted to him and damn, the waitress was hot but he was stuck. It felt unnatural. Or maybe he was too comfortable with the idea that he wanted to watch the angel to realize that he was blatantly checking him out.

Castiel's tongue snaked out to taste this new substance and it took everything Dean had to fight back the blush threatening his manliness. Dean Winchester does _not_ blush. Sam couldn't take it any longer and excused himself to go to the restroom. Dean didn't hear him and if he did, it wasn't acknowledged. Sam rolled his eyes yet again and strolled over to the man enjoying cake and cookies, sitting down in the seat across from him. "Well, that was wonderful. I can't believe I sat there so long. Anyways, aren't they supposed to figure out their feelings on their own?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Gabriel replied and Sam rolled his eyes yet again, ignoring the booth he'd left. "Watch and learn Samsquatch." Gabriel slid out of the booth and snapped his fingers quietly. In the time it took for Sam to blink, Gabriel was gone and standing in his place was a busty (you guessed it) Asian beauty. She (he?)walked over to Dean's booth, swaying her (his?) hips seductively. Leaning down, she made sure to push her chest out as enticingly as possible. As expected, Dean's eyes widened but he made no move to flirt, instead saying a few words unheard by Sam's ears. And the kicker was, Dean tore his eyes away to look back at his angel!

The Asian beauty strolled back over to Sam and Gabriel carefully changed back into his usual short form. "He's got it bad, Sammy boy. He barely spared me a glance." Gabriel made quick note of Castiel, glancing back at him once to assure he hadn't noticed the Grace in the room. Cas seemed unaware, face flushed as Dean watched him intently. "Dean-o ordered more pie. Guess it's a turn on."

"Ew, Gabe, gross. I don't need to hear about Dean's 'turn ons'. Let's just go do something, anything…somewhere else." And at Sam's words, Gabriel had them out of there, somewhere else, having all sorts of fun.

* * *

_(Back To Dean and Cas)_

Dean shifted in his seat uncomfortably, moving his hands off the table to do some readjusting. He'd ordered three more different sliced of pie and damn, if he wasn't enjoying watching Castiel eat them. This of course, freaked him out. He was turned on by a guy. Well, not really a guy, angels _are_ genderless, but a guy all the same. In fact, Cas seemed to finally be catching on to his watching and somewhere, he'd picked up the way to tease.

Castiel slowly brought his forkful of cherry pie to his lips, keeping eye contact with Dean. The angel knew exactly what he was doing; after all, he'd rebuilt Dean and knew exactly what he likes. Not that he'd paid much attention to what Dean liked or anything… So he continued on his way, sliding the fork into his mouth and running his tongue over the metal utensil. Dean's back straightened even more if possible. Cas smirked to himself inwardly and put the fork down to his plate, snaking his tongue out to lick the cherry preserves off his bottom lip. Dean's face flushed heavily and Castiel felt the undeniably mischievous urge to ask about it.

"Dean, are you ill? Your face is red," he asked, painting on that stoic look of his. Dean's eyes snapped closed and he reached a hand up to rub at his face. He'd been leaning so far forwards that he hadn't even noticed that he was practically drooling on the angel.

"I'm fine! Let's just get this to go and get back to the room, okay?" he snapped with irritation. He stood up and nearly tripped over himself to get out of the restaurant, slapping some cash down on the table. A box was placed in front of him as Dean waited impatiently for the pie to be stowed away.

Castiel pondered what it was he'd done wrong as they walked back across the street to the motel, gripping the box of pie slices tightly. Maybe…maybe he'd have to step things up. He wasn't quite sure what he'd need to do, but he was certain his feelings for Dean were strong enough to try.

But he'd enjoy the pie first.

* * *

**A/N Sorry it took so long to update! I decided to take the weekend for doing summer assignments. Not to mention that freaky ass storm on Friday! Anyways, I hope this chapter of fluff was acceptable.  
**

**Next up Sammy gets his turn to teach Cas something new…video games! Because that's way beyond Dean's pay grade. **

**R&R if you'd like to.**


	3. Video Games

**A/N Thank you for all the reviews :D I appreciate them very much!**

**And now, to the chapter~**

* * *

"It's not hard," Sam sighed, handing over the controller to Castiel. They'd been sitting in the motel room for two hours, waiting on Dean to return from a 'den of iniquity'. Sam had busied himself with research, as always, and had taken a few moments to rest his eyes from the screen when he noticed Cas' curious expression.

The two hadn't exactly gotten along in any means since they met, but Sam understood the importance of having the angel around. After all, this was Gabriel's game and he was just helping it along. Might as well humor the archangel. Castiel had been staring at the archaic 'Super Nintendo' game console since he'd dropped in. The foreign object confused him more than a remote control. So Sam decided to take a breather from research and teach Cas something fun. The only game in the room was Super Mario so the young Winchester set about starting a new profile.

"Alright, you just press this button and he'll jump," Sam began, leaning back into the sofa cushion while Cas figured out what to do. Something about the angel trying to play videogames in the middle of the apocalypse was astoundingly hilarious. He can Molotov Michael but he can't defeat a Koopa on a television screen? So Sam ended up in a fit of laughter until Cas flicked the controller to the floor unhappily. So here they were, with Sam trying to convince the angel to try once again. He really hoped Dean would come back soon. Bonding time with Castiel is frustrating.

"You are distressed, Sam," Castiel stated, settling blue eyes on Sam's face. The young hunter shifted uncomfortably; he'd never like Cas' soul shattering stare. It made him feel unworthy or some crap. Sam shook his head and bent his large frame over to grab the controller back. "We do not need to play this ridiculous contraption if you need to do research, Sam."

"No! No…it's fine, I'm just tired. A little bit stressed, y'know, with the apocalypse I started," Sam admitted, rubbing a hand over his face. No need to ruin Cas' mood with his self-pity. He almost wished the angel would say something. Anything to make him feel not quite so bad about the mess he'd made but no words came. Either Cas felt it better to say nothing or there was simply nothing to say. Sam wished now that Gabriel hadn't started this game. He just wanted to be with the archangel and have some 'alone time' to get his brain off everything.

But Gabriel had made it expressly clear that he was to stay with his brother and Castiel. _"To keep them together long enough for them to get over themselves,_" Gabe had said. So Sam had agreed to stay and try gathering info from Cas. It was easy enough to tell how his brother felt. If there was anything he knew about Dean, it was that he wears his emotions. Anybody can read his face and understand what he's thinking; like an open book. Dean was oblivious, or possibly in denial of, his feelings for his angel where as with Castiel it was hard to tell.

Cas would blush around Dean but that could be for any reason. Dean is a flirtatious creature after all. Even Sam blushes at some of the things he does, like checking out women or when he perchance actually curses. Man has the mouth of a sailor! But with Cas you couldn't tell if his feelings were simply because Dean is all he's ever known or if he truly liked the guy. Gabriel said he could tell but hell, Gabriel could say he sees unicorns and it would be. He makes things happen but affection isn't something you can force. He found that out with Sam anyways. The boy is stubborn.

Alas, Gabriel did _not_ show his face when Sam thought of him but a lollipop did suddenly appear in Sam's mouth. At least the archangel was listening. Patience is a virtue, as they would say. "I do not understand why a plumber is battling little turtles." And the laughter was back. Maybe video games would have to wait for later but if it distracts him enough to get answers…

"It's a story Cas. Uh, anyways…how do you feel about Dean?" he probably could've asked differently but given Castiel's track record for not getting references… well, blunt was the best way. Gabe seemed to agree if the sudden flutter of invisible feathers against his cheek meant anything.

"We share a profound bond, Sam. There is not much else I can put into words," Cas replied, not taking his eyes from the TV screen. He was beginning to get the hang of Mario at least. He only got one 'game over' this time. "But I…" At this, Sam perked up. If he could just coax Cas along he could finally get one side of this relationship up and running.

"You…? You can tell me. I'm not going to judge," Sam assured, biting his lip to keep from saying more. Explaining why he would judge is an even worse thing to go through. Cas looked distracted and he set the controller down, gently this time, on the coffee table in front of the sofa.

"I feel more than that. I do…do not know how to describe it. Perhaps Gabriel would understand? He does love you, correct?" Cas began and Sam flushed furiously. Nobody was supposed to know about that… "I wish to stay with Dean but he…he does not seem to feel that way." Sam placed a careful hand on the angel's shoulder and grimaced.

"Don't give up on him. He's dense, remember? You have to spell it out for him." As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted his word choice. Cas would probably truly spell it out for Dean now if Dean could even understand what the hell the angel was talking about. Oh, his brother was going to make an ass out of himself, as usual. Well, that wasn't Sam's problem anyways. He removed his hand from Cas' shoulder and grabbed the second remote on the game system. He'd need to revisit his and Gabriel's plans later but for now he'd just enjoy time away from the computer. "Why don't we try two player?"

* * *

**A/N So Sammy got some answers as to Cas' feelings towards Dean. Well, sort of. Cas is hard to understand, y'know?**

**Anyways, R&R if you would like. Disclaimer I forgot earlier: I own nothing. Yada yada batta bing next up is a little music lesson from Dean.**

**-Teagann**


	4. Classic Rock

**A/N Thank you for all the reviews and PMs. I appreciate them very much and I love talking with people :)**

**Here's is the next chapter. It's one of my favorites because even if I didn't live in the right generation, I was still raised on the music Dean listens too. My mom and dad used to sing Hotel California and Traveling Riverside Blues to me as lullabies…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and the fluff. Oh, and of course, Itunes copies of all the songs :)**

* * *

"I do not see why I couldn't just fly to this job," Castiel stated, sounding dangerously close to a whine. Dean scowled, trying to ignore it. Cas had been on repeat, saying the same thing over and over until he would get a response. Sam was in the backseat, his gigantor legs scrunched up and trying to fall asleep. Dean debated in his head whether he should tell the truth or just give an angry grunt in response. Cas would stay either way, he was sure of it. Only when he heard the telltale flutter of wings did he realize he might not. His eyes widened and he glanced to the passenger seat, only to find Castiel still sitting there. He glanced back to Sam who was…not present.

"Damn it. Did that dick brother of yours take Sam?" he cursed, glancing over to Cas who simply stared back at him with blue eyes. Dean frowned and flicked on the music system for the Impala. Soft music played from the speakers, the lyrics to Simple Man by Lynard Skynard playing lazily in the background. They had another four hours before they arrived at the job they're supposed to be working. The drive was silent for a few moments before angelic intervention impeded on it. Simple Man disappeared to be replaced with Pour Some Sugar On Me. Dean swerved to the side, just barely keeping himself on the road. He reached over to turn the music down but it wouldn't stop blaring. Cas looked shocked before an uncharacteristic smile played on his lips.

"Wait, Dean, I like this song." Dean cocked an eyebrow at the angel, steering back onto the road to keep driving. He left the song playing and flushed lightly when Cas started to belt out the lyrics. He wasn't a bad singer either… Although, he was a little confused as to how the angel even knew this song, let alone had preferences. He'd enjoy it though, because it was better to have a singing Cas than a grouchy grounded one. Besides, his smile is nice.

But of course, Dean being Dean meant he pushed those feelings down into his mind. He didn't even like Castiel that way.

* * *

_Elsewhere on a beach_

"How do you live with somebody so_ dense?_" Gabriel grunted. He'd been watching the Hunter and young angel interacting in the Impala, even giving Cas a nudge to make him start singing. Earlier, Gabriel had made sure to bring Sam to some beach. Currently, the younger hunter was lounging back on a beach chair, shirt missing to allow his skin to darken. Well, maybe to give Gabriel a nice landscape too. He was sipping on a beer, enjoying the sound of the calming waves.

"I try to ignore him." Sam smirked, his eyes unreadable behind the sunglasses he had perched on his face. Gabriel twisted his lips to the side in contemplation. "Why don't you try putting them at like some Zeppelin concert? Like back in the day so Dean can loosen up and maybe Cas will smile for once. I mean, it's obvious he knows his feelings. He probably doesn't know how to act on 'em." He was satisfied with his idea and leaned back further to catch more rays. There was a light breeze and it was keeping him at just the right temperature.

"I knew I kept you around for something, Samoose." Gabriel chuckled and with a snap of his fingers, everything changed for the almost-couple in the Impala.

* * *

_With Dean and Castiel_

"Sonofabitch!" Dean cursed breathily as he swerved the Impala off the road. Well, actually, the Impala was parked. Sitting there for a moment, Dean looked utterly and completely confused. He glanced to the side to see Cas sitting in the passenger seat still, head tilted to the side as he took in the surroundings. There were people everywhere and they looked as though they were congregating for some reason.

"We are in the year 1977." It was stated so calmly that Dean simply freaked out. He started to breath faster and his heart was pounding. Cas turned his blue-eyed stare to Dean curiously, wondering why the human would have such a reaction. He surmised that it would be from the last time he was sent back in time.

"Is this Zachariah? Did he send us here?" Dean questioned, staying firmly seated in the Impala. Castiel was curious however, and decided to get out. He knew the answer to that. This was Gabriel's doing. If the concert obviously going down didn't clue him in, it was the outfit. His trench coat was gone as well as the suit, in their stead he wore a black rock shirt with an angel stretched out to the sky. Printed underneath were the words 'UNTIED STATES OF AMERICA 1977' and the top read 'LED ZEPPELIN'. His usual slacks had been replaced with bell bottom jeans and a pair of black dress shoes. Typically he felt uneasy in anything other than his trench coat but this was comfortable.

Dean hopped out of the car in a less graceful manner, looking frantic when he had a similar outfit on. He moved around Baby until he was glancing at Castiel in complete distress. "This is…Gabriel's fault," Cas stated, smiling. Dean would've been ranting but his green eyes were stuck on the lips of his angel. Er, the angel. Cas never smiled; not so genuinely that it reached his eyes. He didn't…he didn't want him to stop. So Dean accepted the answer and glanced around. He wasn't due to be born for another two years so nothing, _nothing_ is familiar; except the music in the background. It sounded vaguely like…

"Did he send us…to the '77 tour of Zeppelin? I own him a beer," he said when he pulled out two tickets from his pocket. He looked himself up and down before his eyes flickered to Cas. He looked…good in the casual clothes. Dean preferred him in his usual holy tax accountant look but this…this he found easy on the eyes. The angel's usually tousled hair was ruffled even further like he'd just woken up. His usual five o' clock shadow was more pronounced, making him look gruff. And those blue eyes weren't as piercing. He looked oddly like 2014 Cas but not worn out, not screwed up with drugs. He was…attractive. Shrugging off the weird feelings that came with that, Dean motioned for Cas to follow him to the concert stage, leading them into the crowd to where their 'seats' were. Gabriel had gone all out, man. Front row so close to Robert Plant he could practically hear the guy speaking the lyrics. Lyrics that are familiar.

"Got no time to for spreadin' roots, the time has come to be gone. And to' our health we drank a thousand times, it's time to ramble on," Castiel sang gently, another smile gracing his face. Dean stared at him, ignoring the band and the people cheering in the background. He was slightly, if not completely, entranced by the angel whom had seemingly relaxed more than he'd ever witnessed.

Those lips crooned out the words, a slight smirk tugging at the corners. Blue eyes shut and the music swirled around them as the two men stood in the chanting crowd. "Ramble on, and now's the time, the time is now, to sing my song. I'm goin' 'round the world, I got to find my girl, on my way. I've been this way ten years to the day, ramble on, gotta find the queen of all my dreams." Those baby blues glanced back at the hunter who'd been stock still since the start of the song. Dean shook himself awake, out of the strange stupor he'd been stuck in. "Are you not enjoying this Dean?" Cas questioned, smile dropping into a frown as his eyes saddened.

"No! I am. Just…how do you know the words to the song?" he questioned, loosening up his tense muscles and allowing himself to enjoy the music. Hell, he was standing in front of his favorite band and all he could focus on was the angel next to him. Cas simply flashed another one of those disarmingly untainted smiles.

"I listen to the music when we're riding in Baby," Cas replied, turning back to the music and watching Jimmy Page strum his guitar while walking across the stage. Dean flushed and tried not to run an embarrassed hand down his face. Dean Winchester does _not_ blush. The angel had never felt so content to just _be_. He liked being here, being with Dean, listening to the music, and most importantly, forgetting his mistakes of the past.

* * *

_At a bar near Bobby's _

"I think it's working," Gabriel announced, knocking back a shot of Wild Turkey. He flicked his amber eyes up to meet Sam's hazel ones, noticing the hunter was slightly intoxicated. Shrugging, he flagged the bartender down to grab another shot of whiskey. Might as well enjoy the time they have alone. He could think of a few more things he'd like to do with his moose before returning him to his dick of a brother.

"Bring 'em back, Gabe. Dun want 'em to do sumptin stupid," Sam slurred, grinning madly. Gabriel nodded, frowning as he snapped his fingers. So much for their '_alone time_'. He'd just have to kidnap Samsquatch again later. His plans for Cassie and Dean-o were coming along nicely as it was. Dean was starting to understand his feelings where as Castiel was just waiting. He glanced to his left, sighing when Sam was no longer in the bar with him.

He stood up and vanished, choosing to return to doing what needed to be done in heaven.

* * *

_In the Impala-present time_

Dean chuckled as they came back to the road they were on, still driving like they had been before the concert. Cas was in the passenger seat again but he'd kept the same outfit on, preferring the comfort. Dean glanced in the rearview mirror, seeing Sam still passed out in the backseat but in a deeper sleep than usual. Well, he'd just have to fix that now wouldn't he? Reaching for the stereo, he flipped the volume up loud on Warrant's _Cherry Pie_.

"Well, swingin' on the front porch, swingin' on the lawn. Swingin' where we want 'cause there ain't nobody home. Swingin' to the left and swingin' to the right. I think about baseball, swing all night," he belted out, grinning wider when Castiel joined in. Sam sat up quickly, banging his head on the top of the Impala. His dream must've been totally wacked out. He could've sworn he was on a beach with Gabriel before going to some bar and getting trashed. He didn't have a hangover though… He glanced at the two in the front, cocking an eyebrow at Cas' outfit and the angel singing right along with the song.

Dean flashed him a cocky grin in the rearview mirror before Sam was again out cold, ignoring the music blasting from the Impala's stereo system. He kinda wanted to be back on the beach…

* * *

**A/N I love writing these characters. They write themselves, really. I'm just a means to an end to get their stories out. I hope this chapter is enjoyed. **

**Songs in order of appearance:**

**Simple Man – Lynard Skynard**

**Pour Some Sugar on Me – Def Leppard**

**Ramble On –Led Zeppelin**

**Cherry Pie – Warrant**

**R&R if you wish to~**

**PS Next chapter is Gabriel teaching young Castiel about flying cause Gabe's cool like that.  
**


	5. Flying

**A/N Thank you all for the positive reviews and thanks to everybody who's been reading this story :D I appreciate it!**

**Here's the next chapter :) It involves a lot of Gabriel being an awesome older brother.**

* * *

It had only been a week since the concert and yet, Cas hadn't come to visit save for helping them _once_. Sam was getting a headache from the amount of bitching Dean was doing. The older hunter would stomp around grumpily and knock back a couple beers while Sam simply shook his head in pity. If he wanted to see Gabriel…all he had to do was ask.

And that was something he'd been doing more and more often. Dean would get moody (and he called Sam the girl?) and throw out accusations towards the absent angel. In return, Sam would get fed up and call Gabriel down. The archangel and his brother would exchange insults before Gabe would ask him the same question. "Why don't you just call Cassie down here, Deanna?" Dean would get flustered while Sam looked on in irritation. He'd suggested the same thing numerous times. Dean would give both of them the same answer.

"He's probably busy doing angel shit. I don't need to bother him." It would be said so dejectedly that it was almost enough to put others into depression. It seems to be a part of the 'Winchester Effect'. Gabriel would angel zap Sam and himself to some other location, leaving Dean to mope on his own. Speaking of which, Sam was currently contemplating all of this from the inside of a cottage in Alaska.

"When do you think your bro is gonna own up to his feelings, Sammy?" Sam looked at the archangel from his seat on the sofa. Gabriel was sitting next to him, leaning back against the soft sofa cushions. The house itself was warm and comforting with a cozy little fireplace in the living room to keep warm. Gabe conjured up a warm throw blanket that he wrapped around himself and the Moose while they listened to the storm outside. It was a real nor'easter out there but they could care less.

"Could be never. To be honest, I think he's just being a stubborn dumbass. Poor Cas must be killing himself over Dean's thick head being too stupid and oblivious," Sam admitted, chuckling a little as he thought of Dean's expression right now. "Where is he anyways?"

"Ten seconds from shocking the hell out of your brother."

* * *

_Back at the motel_

Dean was growling, _growling_ to himself as he tried not to do something stupid. Sam was gone, not that Dean believed he was in trouble since Gabe had him, but now he was alone with his thoughts. And all those thoughts came back to Castiel. Not that he would admit to actually…_missing_ the angel but it was somewhat true. Cas hadn't said more than one word replies in the past week. The one time that he'd come to help them, he'd simply zapped the enemies and left.

So here sat the hunter on his motel bed, debating whether he should leave Cas be or call his feathery ass down from wherever. Which of course took the answer away. All his thinking had brought Castiel down without request, answering an unspoken call. "Dean." The rough voice startled the hunter out of his deep assessments and caused him to glance up. This in turn startled Dean even more. He was used to Cas popping in with a flutter of unseen wings. In fact, he almost felt as though they didn't even have wings, that it was just a way to explain their way of vanishing.

The pair of raven like wings that appeared behind his angel spoke volumes against such a belief. Castiel had noticed the alarm in Dean's expression, only then remembering that he'd let his wings become physical instead of remaining hidden. He quickly focused to put them away, feeling a sudden shift in his mindset. He assumed it was a human response as his cheeks warmed up and a flush no doubt covered the bridge of his nose and face. He was…embarrassed. Not just anybody gets to see an angel's wings. Other angels could of course but humans are a different matter. _Dean_ is a different matter.

The hunter was still frozen to the spot. His mind was racing as he watched the wings fade away into invisibility. He wanted to jump forward, twist his hands into the shining feathers that were no longer there. Only when he noticed Castiel's red hued face did he understand that he was not supposed to have seen them. Dean simply cleared his throat awkwardly before settling back onto the bed he'd previously jumped up from. Cas cocked his head to the side, inquisitive blue eyes watching Dean Winchester with curiously and something akin to astonishment that the man had yet to say a word regarding his slip up in control.

That's what it was after all. Cas typically kept his wings tucked away neatly, taking them out for flight only. It was uncomfortable to say the least. Imagine having your arms tied to your sides and unable to move more than an inch. "What is it you require?" he tried again, voice a little weaker than intended. He'd need to school these ridiculous human emotions back into line. This was no time for his 'feelings' towards Dean to make an unwanted appearance.

"Uh, I just, wanted to talk…I guess," Dean sputtered out, unable to get his mind off the damn wings. They weren't even visible anymore! And he'd just basically admitted to being lonely. He was turning into a girl. That was the only plausible explanation. Men didn't just 'want to talk' except Sam but hey, he'd always been girly anyways.

* * *

_With Sam and Gabe_

Gabriel snorted, raising a hand to hide his grin. Sam glanced over curiously, untangling himself from Gabriel's arms. They'd been curled up on the sofa for a good hour, the hunter almost dozing off. "What?"

"Reading Dean-O's thoughts. I think he's having a gender crisis. That and he claims you've always been the girly one," Gabe replied, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Normally, Sam wouldn't take the bait so easily but he'd been meaning to get Gabe back for a few comments recently. The young hunter stood up, shaking his head of shaggy hair to clear his thoughts up. Before he turned back to the archangel, he adopted a seductive smirk across his lips.

Gabriel seemed to be a little confused when Sam turned back. When they'd first gotten together way back when, Sam had made Gabriel promise on his Grace that he wouldn't read Sam's mind unless the hunter was in danger or dangerous to himself. So that left the shortstack angel to figure out the normal way what Sam's intention were. If that smirk of his said anything, it was most definitely going to be something he'd like.

Sam simply walked towards the back of the cottage, pausing in the hallways as he waited for Gabriel to follow. And the archangel followed moments later like it was assumed he would. What the shorter was not expecting was the sting of his back hitting the wall and the heat of Sam's breath on his face as he was pushed against it. "I'll show you how wrong he is."

* * *

_Dean and Cas…awkward…_

"What is it you wish to talk about?" Cas asked, his face back to that stony blank expression. Dean seemed slightly put off by it so the angel allowed a small smile to grace his lips. No need to upset his charge. That was the absolute last thing Castiel would dream of doing. He stepped forward, settling for standing in front of Dean as he waited for the hunter to gather his thoughts.

"Can I see your wings again?" It was blurted out so suddenly in the silence of the motel room that it caused the usually stoic angel to flinch. He wasn't keen on showing his wings again to _anyone_. They'd never really been widely accepted. Other angels tended to glance at him funny when they saw the color and hues laced within the downy feathers. His discomfort showed on his face when his eyes cast his glance to the floor. "I just…they were really amazing." Dean cursed himself for the girlish tone to the words. Whatever, he'd just play it off anyways.

Castiel still looked vaguely self-conscious as he unfurled them, spreading the feathers. Dean didn't dare reach out but instead examined the feathers with an intent concentration. The feathers were folded down in smooth ridges, the black shimmering with ghostly hints of sapphire and a deep green that reflected the light in the room. And suddenly, he was wondering how they were used in flight. Is it natural like being born with the knowledge or does each angel had to be taught to catch the wind? So Dean glanced up with those harsh and unyielding green eyes to ask. "How do you fly? Did someone teach you?"

The story of how he learned to fly was one Cas remembered fondly. He remembered when his brothers had been supportive. Before all this apocalypse nonsense, Gabriel and he had been close. It was the prankster archangel who'd taught him in the first place. "I was taught by my brothers. Would you like to hear the story?" With Dean's nod of confirmation, he launched into the tale of how he'd come to flying so easily.

_(This is a flashback if you're all wondering)_

"_He's going to pass out if you don't stop scaring him, Mickie." Castiel, being the young fledgling angel he was, glanced up in slight fright when Gabriel, another archangel, appeared out of nowhere. The three angels stood in middle of a field. Other angels like Castiel's best friend, Balthazar, were already in the skies of heaven. They soared around in graceful loops that seemed dizzying but beautiful all the same. Castiel had been the only one who was terrified of flying._

_To the little angel, it seemed as though flying only allowed room for falling. He'd much rather keep his wings to himself. But Archangel Michael wouldn't have it. He'd been trying to convince Castiel by bargaining with the fledgling. If he would attempt to fly, he would not get punished for the past five minutes of denying a superior. Castiel was already nervous and shaking in Michael's presence. Adding Gabriel only made the fledgling closer to having an angel breakdown. "I'm simply trying to get him to try. He won't even do that. How am I supposed to go on with teaching the others?"_

_Gabriel had never cared too much for teaching the fledglings. He figured Mickie had it all under control and he'd be good on his own. Nobody liked to __**work**__with Michael anyways. He's got such a stick up his ass. Something about this little angel child was fascinating. He had tousled dark hair that stuck out every which way and those blue eyes. If Gabriel didn't know any better, he'd think Father had put all the blue in the sky into this little one's eyes. The usually annoying archangel bent down to the young fledgling's eye level and smiled gently. "What's your name little one?"_

_Castiel was unsure whether he should reply. Archangel Michael had drilled it into the little angel's head that he was not to talk to a superior. So he glanced up at Michael who gave a small smile in encouragement. Looking back at Archangel Gabriel's softly smiling face, he eased his tense body and unfurled his wings slightly. "Castiel."_

"_The angel of Thursday. That is a very beautiful name. What do you think of us going for a fly, Castiel?" Gabriel watched the little one shrink back, blue eyes flickering to the sky where the rest of the fledglings happened to be soaring and watching the interaction. The little one's wings, a dark raven hue that was oh so rare, crowded around him in a comforting and defensive stance. Gabriel wondered what had caused this one to be so afraid of flight. After a moments debate, Castiel simply nodded and waited for Gabriel to make the next move. "Alright, c'mere, kiddo." Gabriel reached a hand out and gripped the little one's in his hand firmly but with ease so as not to scare the fledgling. He ignored Michael's pointed look of disapproval and lifted up into the skies._

_Castiel seemed to be shivering but Gabe was glad to see that Cas' little black wings were at last beginning to unfurl in the breeze. "That's it, Cassie, just let the breeze catch your wings annnnnd…" Gabriel released Castiel from his grip, allowing the little blue-eyed angel to soar on his own. At first, Castiel seemed unaware of his release. When he got the hang of keeping himself in the air, he turned to grin sheepishly at the archangel a few feet away. "Way to go, kid. See, wasn't so hard."_

"_Thank you Archangel Gabriel." And so Castiel learned that all he needed to do was spread his wings. Gabriel may have gotten in minor trouble with Michael when he touched back down but that didn't matter too much. The Archangel was still fascinated by the dark wings of the fledgling soaring around faster than all his companions. "He's a special one."_

"Hm, guess Gabe's not as much of a dick as I thought. Do you like to fly?" Dean's questions seemed relatively calm for what he'd just been told. It had stopped bothering Cas moments ago that he was sharing more than he'd ever intended. He smiled gently at the curious look on Dean's face.

"Yes. Very much, Dean." The hunter grinned back, liking the way Cas had loosened up recently. He liked talking to the angel who had so many stories. Maybe one day he'd hear more.

"It must be your favorite thing to do," Dean chuckled, reaching out to brush a knuckle over a few feathers. Castiel bit his lip in thought momentarily before replying to the off-pace thought.

"Talking to you is a close second."

* * *

**Oh geez. That was longer than intended. Anyways, sorry for the confusion on scene changes but I love the Sabriel pairing and wanted to add something in for them. **

**I always figured Michael was a tight ass but he probably just isn't good with kids, y'know? Gabriel's probably always kinda been gentler I guess. **

**Hope this was enjoyed :)**

**R&R if you would like to. I love updating this story either way!**

**P.S. There may or may not be some smooching next chapter between a certain oblivious hunter and his equally as oblivious angel. Oh, and I'm sending Gabe and Sammy on a vacation to a candy factory.**


	6. Kissing

**A/N I'm just on a serious roll with this story :D**

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

**I hope this chapter is…thoroughly enjoyed ;P**

* * *

Sometimes Sam Winchester moped. In which case, he threw himself into research concerning the latest hunt. Dean would call him a girl and Sam would stick his tongue out childishly. Now, he didn't mope for any reason at all. Usually it was from bad memories that try as he might, he couldn't rid himself of. The most recent cause however, was Gabriel. Dean had banished the archangel from their motel because of one little incident involving a view Dean never needed to see.

It wasn't Sam's fault per say. Gabriel was a hard person to say 'no' to. You can try but the puppy dog eyes and the quivering lip would get the best of you. Or so Sammy tried to protest. Of course, he wasn't upset about having a hot make out with the sugar addict. No, it was that Dean had no idea up until then that Sam and Gabriel were…well, _together_. Maybe he had suspicions what with Gabriel zapping Sam away so often, but he was too clueless to think that it was a relationship. So, when the oblivious older hunter pushed open the door to the seemingly not-so-clean-or-innocent motel room, he hadn't expected to find Sam playing damn tonsil hockey with the archangel.

Now Gabriel had flown away, chuckling all the way. He'd agreed that Sam needed to explain it to Dean. As soon as it was all good, Sam just had to call him and Gabe would be there. Until then, the young Winchester had to deal with his brother who was pacing frantically in the little space the room provided. "You're screwing an archangel? Sam…Sammy, that's… Why didn't you tell me?" Sam directed a bitchface at Dean, conveying that Dean's reaction was the exact reason he didn't say jack shit. At least it wasn't a demon. "Cas, man, get down here."

As expected, like a faithful dog, Castiel was there in a flutter of feathers. If Sam didn't know any better, he'd say there was a small smile one his brother's lips. He watched steadily over the top of his (almost worn out) laptop as his brother reached out to something invisible. He knew of course that it was Castiel's wings. He'd seen Gabriel's wings a few times so far. What made his eyebrows practically disappear into his hairline was how intimate such a gesture was and how Dean seemed to go from 'rough, war torn man' to 'gentle, adoration' so rapidly. He'd yet to see Dean be so gentle with something like he was when stroking the invisible space where Cas' wings were visible only to _him_. Shaking his head, he looked back down to his computer screen to look up lore on some water spirit. If Dean didn't like him and Gabriel being together than he was the biggest hypocrite on the face of the Earth.

"Did you know about Sam and Gabe?" Dean questioned once he'd broken the trance of stroking Castiel's wings. Cas glanced momentarily between Dean and Sam who only shrugged and hung the angel out to dry. He could say what he wanted for all Sam cared.

"You are a little dense, Dean," Cas replied, a smirk turning up the corner of his lips. Dean looked stunned beyond all belief, mouth dropping open slightly. He couldn't believe Cas hadn't said anything, let alone the sarcasm the angel had just lightly sprinkled on his blunt response. Sam was grabbing his ribs to keep himself together. When those words left Cas' lips, he'd burst out laughing harder than he had in a _very_ long time. A tear slipped out from one of his eyes as he tried to catch his breath, the grin plastered to his face like the Cheshire cat.

"Thanks for cheering Samsquatch up, Cassie." Gabriel's entrance wasn't nearly as exciting as expected. He simply flew in and with a snap of fingers, a lollipop appeared in every occupant's mouth. The archangel winked at Dean before he leaned forward to place a very deliberately sloppy kiss to Sam's lips. Dean's breath nearly caught as he choked on his reaction. Finding all this amusing, the younger Winchester let Gabe do what he wanted. It wasn't like he couldn't get the archangel back in more devious ways later.

During all of this, Castiel had been watching his brother and the young hunter carefully. He'd seen numerous people kissing in his lifetime as an angel. Until recently, he'd never given it a thought seeing as he didn't _feel_ and he didn't care. The other Grace in the room was rubbing against his and he could feel Gabriel's smugness radiating through it. Well, if Gabriel could do it, Cas was sure he could figure out such a thing with Dean. "Gabriel. _Leave._ And take Sam with you." He made sure to catch Gabriel's brown eyes with his own blues before scowling.

"Love it when you're bossy, little bro." With those final words, the archangel was gone with the Winchester he so chose going for a ride. Castiel turned back to the human he was in charge of. He shuffled his wings out to the sides, allowing them to stretch out as far as possible in the space of the motel room. Dean had no idea what in the name of God was going on. He searched Castiel's face for an answer, coming up with nothing when he caught those exquisite blue eyes gazing back at him. They revealed nothing except an infinitesimally small flash of longing that passed like a ghost behind the stony face.

"Uh, Cas, something bothering you?" He was trying to be cautious but the look in his angel's eyes was freaking him out a little. It wasn't like he hadn't seen it before but…well, those were bedroom eyes and it was usually busty women aiming it at him. Dean quirked an eyebrow up guardedly, standing still and not daring to move away. Cas stepped forward, looking terminally intrigued with that familiar hint of confusion. And the head tilt. Dammit, that was the kicker. Nobody could resist the damn head tilt. It's like a superpower.

Cas had always moved awkwardly. He would shuffle about, look at people just a little _too_ long, and just plainly stand about emotionlessly. It wasn't that he didn't understand how humans moved so fluidly, he just wasn't used to it. He felt every movement should have a purpose and so he only made ones as such. So when his instincts reacted rather than his angelic Grace, he was a little lost on the way he should carry on. He didn't mean to make things so awkward but Dean would never get the message unless he spelled it out for him, which the angel had been so kindly informed by Gabriel, did _not_ mean literally. He'd have to express through actions.

So he did. He moved his own two legs, dismissed his wings, and put his 'heart' on the line.

Dean was unsure how to react to the angel's proximity. Or, y'know, the guy _kissing_ him. So he waited for a moment to gather his thoughts before he made a –slight- movement to return it. He couldn't leave the guy hanging, right? He'd practically already accepted that he had _some_ feelings for Cas, he just wasn't about to…articulate them. Mushy stuff ain't his style. And neither is this sloppy innocent kissing. Perhaps he'd have to teach Castiel about some techniques. Not that they'd be doing this often. This is a one-time deal as far as he's concerned.

He pushed the angel back gently, putting a little space in between them. The hurt and confusion in those blue eyes tore a little a Dean's already shredded heart. He really didn't want Cas to think he was being rejected but he wasn't good with words. He usually fucked that kind of stuff up. Somewhere between his brain and mouth, words got mistranslated into complete jackass bullshit. "Cas…"

"My apologies, that was not intended to upset you." And the angel backed away, giving the personal space Dean made such a point of saying he _needed_. Wary blue eyes looked up at the hunter through thick dark lashes, hoping for quick forgiveness. Of course, he was slightly confused by the feel of calm crossing his charge's face. This was something Dean generally considered 'weird' or 'chick flicky'. Castiel was…fruitless in an attempt to understand human reactions. He personally felt adoration towards Gabriel for how acclimated he seemed. Cas could only 'dream' of the day he'd be able to understand Dean completely.

"No. No, it's fine. Just, tone down the aggression a little. You gotta, uh, go in, um, _gently _y'know?" Dean coughed, face flushing wonderfully. Cas stared at him and Dean could _almost_ see the wheels beginning to turn in the nerdy little angel's head. Cas, of course, is very intelligent but his naivety is sometimes stunning. How has he watched humanity for so long and still kept his innocence? Angel or not, there was a lot of bad shit out there. "For God's sake, just…close your eyes. I don't like it when people stare." There was a flash of disapproval at taking the Lord's name in vain but it wasn't there when the angel's eyes closed.

Now, Dean was…mildly bothered by this situation but he was gonna do this right. He just had to figure out how to start this, uh, make out session. So he carefully raised a rough hand and skimmed his fingers gently over the angel's stubbly cheek. In the back of his mind, he was vaguely aware that this was Jimmy, not Cas, but it failed to bother him right now. He was focused. He had a job to do and he would do his best, damn it. Even if…Cas was a guy…Which should, for all his harp about being hyper-heterosexual, bother the hell out of him. But, hell, there wasn't much time left with the apocalypse and all so why not do what he wants.

Those fingers ran into soft black tresses, the messy strands of hair at the nape of the neck being twirled around a finger or two. Dean glanced down at Castiel's face, observing the submission in it. His eyes were still closed, dry lips parted, and tilted up with longing. The hunter raised his other hand and placed it on the angel's cheek, running a calloused thumb over those lips. The fingers in that dark mussed hair rubbed gentle circles, sending a shiver radiating through the small form below. "You are hesitating." The rough voice startled Dean out of the groove he was in.

"Setting the tone, Cas. Chill out." Sure, Cas might not understand the reference but at least it shut him up… Figuring he'd taken enough time dawdling, the hunter leaned in and pressed his lips to Castiel's. Though the lips of the angel were chapped, they were actually quite soft and smooth; like those rare patches of skin that are rarely exposed to the elements. Cas responded just as enthusiastically as he had initiated the first time. The unfortunate circumstance of him not knowing the appropriate measures deterred the hunter slightly when he expected a slight bit more. It was one thing to kiss back with lips closed. It was entirely different to get into it.

**(Am I making this too corny? I feel like I am… Oh well…)**

The hand still locked in the angel's messy hair gripped just a smidge tighter while the free hand of the Righteous Man journeyed under the ragtag trench coat. Fingers brushed over the white button down, encircling the waist of the angel and resting on his lower back. Castiel, unsure as to _how_ he should react simply allowed Dean to lead. This was as much a learning experience as it was a means to get Dean to simply _touch_ him. He may or may not of intended for it to be innocent at first. Gabriel and Sam couldn't have _all_ the fun.

Castiel turned out to be a quick learner. Dean had to hold back a groan, which he felt would be completely awkward to explain, when his lower lip was nibbled on. It was tugged, suckled on, and at one point bitten lightly. Well, that was going to swell. Taking control once more, he encouraged the angels to let hands wander. Dean loved attention, no matter whom it's from. Getting it from Castiel was just a damn deluxe bonus. A human has needs.

Like oxygen. That is a very big NEED but not always a WANT. Unfortunately, though Cas probably didn't need it, Dean did. He broke away with a slight smirk when Cas tried to follow, letting their foreheads rest against each other. His whole body tensed however. He could practically _feel_ the chick flick moment coming on. "Look, Cas-"

"Shut up, Dean." The hunter was faintly taken aback. Castiel never spoke to him like that. And certainly not with such a fucked out voice. It sent a blush from Dean's toes to his scalp. Those turbulent sapphire eyes did nothing to help this situation. At least he didn't have to reply when Cas simply kissed him again. Dean was a little startled but if you can't beat 'em, join 'em. He simply shrugged and returned to the task at hand. Cas is a good kisser so what the hell, y'know?

It didn't last nearly as long as he would've liked. They were still standing next to the motel bed when Gabriel popped out of nowhere, dumping a bucket of cold water over the two. "I'd say get a room but…uh, I'm staying here too." Sam's voice was filled amusement from where he stood at the front door, holding a box of chocolates. Dean growled, releasing Cas as he ran for his brother. Trying to get revenge on Gabe was a stupid idea so Sammy would just have to pay the piper.

"So, Cassie, this mean you and Dean-o are a thing?" Gabriel's words went through one ear and out the other. The younger angel didn't quite know what to say. He found he enjoyed the thought of Dean Winchester, the Righteous Man, being 'his'. Though Dean would not agree. It was easy to tell. He was 'straight' as he had preached so many times. Cas was unsure as to what such a term implied, he was genderless after all, but he assumed it had to do with Dean's rampant couplings with females. It gave him an odd sense of disappointment. He watched Dean chase Sam to the bathroom, trying to break the door down without causing too much damage. Gabriel seemed expectant of an answer however.

"I do not believe that is what he would want. We haven't discussed it yet." He wasn't in the mood to be questioned further so he simply flew away. Gabriel stood where he was, conjuring up a chocolate bar and contemplating. His plans weren't going in the right direction. He'd hoped this kissing thing would put things ahead of schedule but Dean's stupidity and Castiel's low self-esteem was (were?) making this a challenge. He'd have to up the game.

"Where did you even go?" Dean questioned after getting Gabriel to, reluctantly, dry him off. He was sitting at one of the tables with a beer in hand, glancing around nervously every minute or so. Sam was possibly oblivious to this but Gabriel noticed it. The kid was waiting for Cas to return. Gabriel knew his younger brother would of course be off sulking somewhere and decided to let it go.

"Candy factory." The archangel answered for the younger Winchester. "But it looks like you were getting something sweeter here without us." He chuckled when Dean's face flushed accordingly. Well, at least he was getting some inspiration for his next attack on the would-be couple. If innocence wasn't working, he'd use lust.

* * *

**A/N Ha..haha…so this was corny as hell. I realize. But it was kind of needed to keep the innocent quality to it.**

**Anyways, thank you to all readers. **

**ALSO: The next chapter includes going to a club and well, it's not going to be so innocent if ya know what I mean ;)**

**So, I would like YOUR input on a good grinding song! I have an idea but I'd like to hear yours! (Cause it's as much for Gabe and Sam as it is for Cas and Dean)**

**R&R -DAMuse**

**ANOTHER NOTE: My internet is not always available... Anyways, I will not be updating Aug. 3rd-10th and Aug. 19-Sept. 3. Vacations sans internet sometimes suck. I'm trying to finish this story before all that!**


	7. In the Clubsorta

**A/N Thank you for all the positive reviews and song suggestions! I appreciate at them very much! **

**So, I love all your suggestions and I've given shout outs to them in the story BUT (and don't get me wrong, I do love your ideas), I asked my friend (who happens to be quite the clubber…) what exactly they've been playing. Of course, the normal pop stuff was his reply but he told me about some band called The Glitch Mob (techno! Check 'em out!) and found a song I decided worked perfectly. **

**Because of course, we wouldn't want Dean to be _comfortable_ in his surroundings. What fun would that be?**

**Anyways, the song is _Drive It Like You Stole It_ by The Glitch Mob. I suggest listening to it cause there aren't exactly any lyrics…..**

* * *

"Sammy?" The young Winchester looked up from a book he was previously buried in. They were at Bobby's place for once, looking up something or other. Sam was situated on the sofa, so focused on his work that he may have ignored Gabriel a little too long. Long enough for the archangel to cause mischief. Big amber brown eyes stared at him innocently from Bobby's desk where the archangel was sitting, twirling a pencil between his fingers. Something about that look put Sam on edge. He opened his mouth to put a flat out refusal to any plans but Gabriel stuck his lower lip out. Damn it. How do you say no to that?

"What is it Gabe?" he sighed, setting his book aside. It was boring anyways, even for him. Bobby walked in momentarily, saw the look between the boys and promptly retreated. He didn't need to see those idjits eye-fuckin. Sam rolled his eyes with a huff, debating with amusement if he should throw on a bitchface for good measure.

"I have an idea…" And that never meant anything good. Unless there was sex. That was usually pretty damn good. But the look in Gabriel's eyes suggested otherwise.

"Does it involve anyone dying, being maimed, a bad trick, or something inappropriate?" Sam questioned, running a hand down his face. Gabriel's eyes widened and he added a slight sheen of tears as he shook his head. "Fine. What is it?"

"I thought maybe…we could go to a club. We could bring Cassie and your bonehead brother too. Might be good for them to get a little rubbin' goin' on." The incredibly grossed out face Sam made only served to egg on the already scheming angel. Now they'd _have_ to go to a club. Not just any club. No, Gabriel would make his own club right down the street so they'd only have to walk. "Besides, I wanna see you dance for me, Gigantor." Perhaps that hadn't been the right thing to say…

"Only if we don't have to come back here. I don't think Bobby would like to hear us going at it when we get back." Sam's response was meant to shock the angel, not spur him on. Guess he was stuck with the idea now. With a wink, Gabriel was off to find Castiel and do some convincing.

"What the hell, Sam. This is not my kind of place." Dean had been whining since they step foot in the place. Gabriel had been very particular to do everything in his power to make Dean uncomfortable. Then he'd have to cling to Cas.

The place was dark but there tons of people all over the place. Gabriel may or may not have conjured them up but that was beside the point. Blacklights flooded the place while any other light was a deep red to accent the mood. Surprisingly, there wasn't any pop music. Instead, a group of three guys-Well, Dean assumed guys since they wore all black clothes and hoods- were playing some kind of music with a low thrumming base of…were those IPads?

"That's cause you got to strip clubs, Dean-o. You're used to Pour Some Sugar on Me." Dean snorted, making his way to the bar. Castiel, whom hadn't moved since arrival, stood awkwardly. Gabriel had made him agree to come for Dean's entertainment. As far as the angel could tell, Dean was not very entertained at all. Cas was very interested in his surroundings though. It smelled of sweat but arousal as well while groups of bodies gyrated against each other. The angel's blue eyes scanned the crowd as he searched out his brother. Gabriel had passed by moments ago, dragging Sam Winchester on to the dance floor with him.

"For the record, nobody here knows us so feel free to be all over me while we dance." Gabriel's smirk widened when Sam threw a bitchface but began to dance. He kept a slight distance between them, hands chastely on Gabe's waist. "If I didn't know any better, I say you're embarrassed." A flush rose to Sam's cheeks but he quickly squashed it, pulling the archangel closer. He was _not_ embarrassed. "Oh, so you respond to challenges, hm? Okay, I challenge you to seduce me without leaving this dance floor." Amber eyes met brown, smug with satisfaction. He knew Sammy would do it. It was just a matter of getting the hunter to let go of his shyness and just _flow_. Sam spent way too much time brooding in that floppy haired head of his. It would probably explode one day if he thought too hard…

If only he could get Sammy's stupid stubborn ass brother to do the same. Cas had gone to keep Dean company by the bar. To Gabriel's surprise, the younger angel had changed his outfit. Instead of the tax accountant get up, he'd gone back to his worn out jeans and a black button down. The guy had class, that's for sure. Even his hair was mussed up a little like he'd rolled out of bed and never looked in a mirror. The archangel had to give him credit; Castiel was at least _trying_.

That's more then could be said for Dean. He settled at the bar, not even bothering to flirt with the pretty bartender. He took a swig of his drink, hoping he'd just be able to sneak out with Cas when Gabe didn't look. As he asked the tender for another shot of whatever, he noticed she was staring. He'd be flattered if she wasn't staring _past_ him. His eyebrows crinkled together as he shifted, turning around to see what was going on. Cas was walking over in his usual stiff gait but he looked…well, he looked pretty damn good. For an angel who's never even had a Poptart, he sure knew how to work a room over. The bartender wasn't the only one staring either. A whole group of girls was watching Cas as he passed, leaning a bit to check out his ass.

There was a spike of jealousy that drew Dean from the bottom of his shot glass. He didn't want anybody else looking into those blue eyes and thinking they could so much as lay a damn hand on the angel. Not that Dean thought he owned Cas, cause he didn't! Really! He just didn't want some chick o-or dude rubbing themselves all over the angel. That would make Castiel uncomfortable, right?

Castiel was not oblivious to the stares lingering on him, he simply wasn't interested. He approached Dean without a care and invaded the personal space Dean found oh so precious. Dean had stopped months ago with getting Cas to give him space, so Castiel took advantage and pushed his limits. Until Dean pushed him away, he would see how far he could go. The bartender eyed him with a blush on her cheeks. Feeling a tad bit bold, he sent her an exaggerated wink. She flushed darker and he looked away, back to Dean. The hunter looked stunned into silence so Cas took the opportunity to try and get him loosened up. He mentally flipped a coin and hoped Gabriel's advice would help him out. "Dean." Just simply saying his name made the hunter perk up a little.

Dean was surprised at himself. He had feelings for Cas, there was no doubt about that. Showing that in public? That was a different story. He felt no shame in kissing his angel (in private) and they'd gone slow with only (occasional) heavy petting. As far as acknowledging flat out lust…that was not something he'd expected to happen. He wanted Cas to be comfortable. The guy had never been in a relationship let alone had human feelings till now. He didn't want to rush the angel into anything. Of course, he didn't know quite how frustrated the 'poor angel' was.

"Would you like to dance?" There was a collective exhale of breath from the women checking him out as they realized he wasn't interested. Dean felt a sort of approval when he saw them look away. Damn right the angel was his! That gravely voice had sent a shiver down his spine as he debated whether he should. Dancing was actually something he wasn't too bad at (because let's face it, he's good at everything). Castiel was getting impatient however and simply grabbed Dean's rough hand, dragging him to the dance floor like Gabriel had with Sam. Angels are so pushy!

This was the part Castiel was a little lost on. He'd followed Gabriel's advice to a 'T' but his brother had given up trying to teach him dancing, simply saying to let the music guide him. This caused the angel to tilt his head in confusion which simply broke his hunter. If there was anything that Dean found better than Castiel's blue eyes boring holes into him, it was that head tilt. It was just so damn _Cas_ he couldn't help himself. He stuck his hands out, latching them onto Castiel's hips wit ha grip that was painfully possessive. There was absolutely no question to whom this angel belonged to.

Sam had loosened up quite a bit more than Gabriel thought he would, he was prepared to simply zap them away for his Samsquatch's comfort. Never did he think that his moose would be quite so… into this. In fact, Sam's made no effort to let the archangel out of his personal bubble. They were pressed together at the hips, making sure to rub just the right way. Gabriel had his back turned to the young Winchester, his hands placed over the gripping his hipbones. They moved together slowly, savoring the contact even through layers of denim. Nobody paid them too much attention, through Gabe's influence of course, and Sam was thankful for it. He'd leaned down to whisper in Gabriel's ear how much he enjoyed this.

The archangel thought a change of pace was needed. He snapped his fingers and the song changed, but only for them. The rest of the 'people' as well as Dean and Castiel were still hearing Glitch Mob. The current pair heard the lines of an Enrique Iglesias tune. The archangel titled his head back to search for a sign of approval. Sam shook his mop of brown hair, waiting for another song. The archangel stared at him for a moment before a grin crossed his lips. He wasn't in the mood for such close contact. Maybe a little bit of teasing would be fun. He snapped his fingers and a particularly '50's sounding sound started blaring out. Sam tilted his head to listen to it. He wasn't exactly up to date on music (he _did_ live with Dean after all), but this sounded an awful lot like Christina Aguilera. Not that he knew her voice, cause that would be girly. Gabe had disappeared from his arms and now that he looked around, they were in some kind of private room.

"Sit down, Sammy, I'm gonna give you a show."

* * *

Castiel found it was easy to lose his self-consciousness when he let the music carry him away. The other people didn't matter, the apocalypse didn't matter; nothing mattered but him and Dean Winchester. The Righteous Man sure knew how to move. They were closer than Dean would admit he was comfortable getting with anybody. Cas wasn't anybody and he was enjoying the friction it caused. One hand still gripped his angel's hip greedily but one had strayed to the back of Cas' head, curling and twisting into the messy raven hair. He tugged on downbeats, getting the angel to screw his eyes shut from the sensation.

Dean forced a knee in between the angel's legs, watching heatedly as Cas' rutted against it without realizing. Dean loved that he had the power to do this; that he could render such a powerful and beautiful being into a mess of panting breaths and chapped lips. He could feel the heat radiating from the Cas' skin, through his new clothes. It was intoxicating and he was getting a high off of it, if you could get high off a person. Maybe it was Castiel's grace?

The hunter was extremely turned on. More than he had been in a long time. Sure, he could get it up for any good looking woman. But Cas was a whole different story. This was being turned on to a point of pain from no future of release. He let out a groan, the first sound other than the music to reach Castiel's ears since they'd started their little dance around each other. He was absolutely enjoying this and he would be untruthful if he said this wasn't ratcheting up his human emotions. He wasn't quite prepared for it to end so abruptly however.

The lights went out and the noise cut off, leaving the almost-couple to stand there awkwardly. Somehow, the spell was broken and they stepped apart. Castiel looked absolutely mortified at how obvious it was that he was aroused, glancing anywhere but at those green eyes that were boring holes in him. He wasn't used to this emotional overload and he felt overwhelmed, trying to cope with them all at once. "Cas, we…we shou-" He didn't wait for Dean to finish, simply disappearing with a flutter of dark wings. He flew back to Bobby's, locking himself in the panic room as he tried to wait out this emotional flood.

Dean stood frozen to the spot, hard on still noticeable as he wondered exactly what had happened. Gabriel and Sam appeared in front of him in a blink, startling the older Winchester into stumbling back. "Where's Cassie? It's time to head home."

"He left. I...He didn't want to talk." Gabriel cocked an eyebrow at the response, eyeing the Winchester with a glare. "I swear, it's not my fault." Sam rolled his eyes. That most likely meant it was totally Dean's fault. Nobody just ups and runs for nothing. "I don't even know where he went."

"Apologize or give him time to get his thoughts together." Sam hadn't meant to be quite so harsh but he was getting tired of all this crap. Couldn't his brother just give in and fuck the guy? It's not like Cas wouldn't gladly bottom (as much as Sam wants to puke at that image) if Dean wanted to keep his 'manly pride' intact. This was all so frustrating.

"I'll…I'll wait for a day or two I guess." It was stuttered out so quietly, Sam wasn't sure he even heard it right. He was going to ask for clarification but Dean had already turned away and was heading back towards Bobby's, shoulders hunched over in thought.

Gabriel chose that moment to imagine banging his forehead on a wall. Why were these two so _stubborn_?

* * *

**A/N Aw yeah, written in one go!**

**So, thanks again for all the reviews and reads. I hope you all enjoyed this thoroughly disorganized chapter.**

**I swear I'll get my act together and make things smoother next chapter. I just have to figure out how to play on the porn scene with 'the pizza man' in this next chapter. Maybe Dean will help me out ;)**

**R&R if you'd like~**


	8. Brothers of a Feather

**A/N I know I promised everyone a chapter with porn, but well, this idea got stuck in my head and I couldn't let it go. Porn will be in a few chapters since I'm taking this a different direction.**

**I've been focusing a whole lot on Dean and Cas getting together and even Sam and Gabe just hanging, but there's one thing I haven't focused on yet. I'm dedicating this entire chapter to being brothers! They never just…hang out, y'know?**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

It'd been two days and Cas had not returned. Dean was chomping at the bit, trying to figure out whether he should call his angel or give him time. He paced through Bobby's study, running a hand through his hair repeatedly. "You'll go bald if you keep that up, Dean-o." Gabriel had been watching him pace for over an hour, continuously bringing candy of all sorts into existence. He wasn't _too_ worried about Castiel being gone so long. In fact, Gabriel knew exactly where he was. The young angel hadn't even left the house.

The Winchesters had searched the house all over in case Cas had angel poofed himself back but found him nowhere. Of course, if he didn't want to be found he wouldn't be. He was still in the panic room, though he wasn't visible. "Thanks Chuckles, that's exactly what I wanted to hear," Dean snapped in response. He hadn't meant to sound so harsh but he was frustrated. He figures out most of his feelings, and for him that's a miracle, then as soon as he tries to voice them he's cut off. All he wanted was some time to relax. Maybe if he just went out for some food or something. "I'm going out for a bit." He walked into the kitchen where Sam and Bobby were at the table discussing some nerd topic or something. "Sammy, wanna go out for a bit?"

They'd been discussing lore on the Horsemen, planning on how to stop this train wreck of an apocalypse when Dean had stepped in. Before hand was a different story. As he was pacing in the study, Bobby had simply asked what the hell was wrong with the idjit. All Sam could really say was that Gabriel had a plan. They'd dropped the topic quickly when it was clear the younger Winchester would say no more. "Uh, sure." Bobby nodded, returning to one of his books. Whatever was going on with those boys, they needed to sort it out themselves.

Gabriel pulled Sam aside as the brothers headed for the Impala, pecking his lips once before promising Castiel would be ready to talk to Dean upon their return. For now, no worries. The young moose agreed, stepping out of the house and joining Dean in the car. He had no idea what this was about but he figured he could use a break anyway. "So, where are we going?"

"I don't know, where do you want to go? I just wanted to get outta the house, y'know?" Sam grimaced. At least it was normal for Dean to run from his issues. He thought about bringing up the Castiel problem but decided against it. There was no point in asking when Dean would just shut down.

"Uh, well, we haven't gone to the movies since we were kids…" Good job Sam, that's what you came up with? The movies? The younger Winchester groaned to himself, hoping he didn't sound as suspicious as he felt. Dean seemed to buy it, shrugging and heading into town. There was only one theatre near Bobby's worth going to. It was a luxury to go somewhere so overpriced but, at Dean's insistence, they deserved to have something nice. They argued about which movie they should see, their usual brotherly banter. They were most definitely not going to see one of those 'crappy-over scripted-corny-chick-flicks' cause that just wouldn't be manly. Eventually, they did agree to go see an action movie. Sci-Fi was out of the question for obvious reasons.

They got popcorn and sodas with a chuckle from Dean as Sam purchased candy. "Couldn't your boyfriend just whip up a candy buffet for you?" In reply, a lollipop appeared in Sam's mouth. Obviously Gabriel was feeling a little miffed that Sam hadn't asked. They settled in to the back row, careful to keep Sam from blocking anybody's view. Wouldn't want anybody chasing the moose out of theatre!

Vaguely in the back of his mind, Sam wondered how Gabe was handling the Castiel situation. The archangel had assured him that he would take care of it…

* * *

_Back at Bobby's _

"C'mon, Cassie! It wasn't that bad," Gabriel chuckled, reclining on the bed in the safe room. Castiel was huddled up in the center on the floor, wings out and wrapped around his figure. "You _know_ he wants it too. Gosh, he already has 'feelings' for you!" Gabriel sighed when Cas made no move to unfurl from the fetal position. The archangel decided to change tactics, using false information. No one ever said he couldn't play dirty. "Look, you've already marked him, you guys have a bond, just confront him about it."

Castiel finally uncurled and stared at Gabriel inquisitively, cocking his head to the side. "I have not branded him as my own," he stated guardedly. Gabriel rolled his eyes, lying back on the bed. Why was this so _hard_? Sam was easy. All it took to get the younger Winchester was an apology and some casual dates, nothing too special for something that is. Sam didn't even have the trust in Gabriel that Dean has in Castiel yet now the archangel was bonded to the human. He wasn't lying about the mark and bond, being able to feel anything through the mark is the lie. "You are referring to…the handprint. That was unintentional; I had to do so to raise him from perdition."

If angels could be flustered, Castiel was the poster child. His blue eyes were wide with trepidation, cheeks flushed, and breathing speeding up. He had no need for breathing or a heartbeat but it seemed these emotions took over that concept. "Calm down, Cassie, it's not that bad. I bet he likes being marked by you." There was a moment where Gabriel thought about the mark he'd left on Sam somewhere near the hunter's right hip. That _had_ been intentional and he was absolutely sure you couldn't feel anything but a small tingle in the mark when reacting to his Grace. "Why don't you ask him?"

"He would not give me a straight answer." There was bitterness in his voice that disappointed the archangel. He may not like Dean but he didn't think the hunter was _hopeless_. Perhaps this wasn't planned out completely. He'd need to reevaluate this situation. Obviously their feelings were different from his and Sam's. They were more dependant on each other obviously with Dean always defaulting to Cas for opinion.

"Alright, well, you just stay here and mope, I'm going to visit Sammy." The archangel figured kidnapping the young Winchester would get Dean to look for Cas. Only then did one of his bright ideas pop into his brain.

* * *

_With Sam and Dean_

"That explosion totally wouldn't have worked that way." Sam snorted, listening to Dean theorize about the movie. It was nice to actually get to hang out with his brother outside of hunting. When they were kids, Dean would take him to all the coolest places so he could have at least a 'semblance of a childhood'. "Would've been cooler if-"

"Samoose! Dean-O! How was the movie?" Dean cursed as Gabriel popped into existence in front of them, blocking the way to the Impala. Where the older hunter already knew Sam and Gabe were bonded together, he chose to ignore any of their PDA's. So when Gabriel leaned in to kiss his little brother, he simply made his way to the Impala to get a move on back to Bobby's. "Hey Sammy, I need you to do me a favor. Drive the Impala to Bobby's. I think Dean-O and I need to have a little chat. Sam nodded and like the good Moose he is, walked towards the car. Gabriel was careful to craft his new illusion into something Dean would follow.

Sam had convinced his brother, with a little nudge from Gabriel's Grace of course, to walk down to one of the closest bars and relax. Gabriel had a trick up his sleeve because seriously, when did he ever _stop_ being the Trickster?

Dean strolled into the bar with a frown. He wasn't sure why Sam thought he should go out by himself but he figured a drink would do him good. As he took a seat at the bar, he took the chance to check out the playing field. There were a few women here and there. Some were eve pretty by his standards but they didn't quite hold the appeal anymore. The bartender was pretty nice though. She kind of reminded him of someone. Her black hair was wavy and unruly but still attractive surprisingly. That wasn't what bothered him though. She had a nice body and no, he wasn't talking about the 'twins'. None of that troubled him. It was the deep, questioning blue eyes staring at him as he ordered a shot of whiskey that disturbed him. "So, something got you down?"

Of course she was only trying to make small talk. It was normal for a bartender to ask that of her customers seeing as anybody drinking in the middle of the day _typically_ had a problem. "Just frustrated with someone."

"Ah, this someone is important to you?" Her voice was low. It kind of gave him the creeps to be honest but he hid the chills with a drink. Why was he even considering talking to this woman when he could just as well charm her into a fumble in the Impala? There was a pull on his emotions saying that would be inappropriate and it didn't matter if he told her anything anyways. Finally, he declared in his mind that 'what the hell? Might as well' and let his guard down. This may or may not have been influenced by outside means. "Obviously important enough to make you lost in thoughts."

"Yeah. I just…I'm not sure how to…approach hi-them without thinking I've made the wrong assumption," he explained, catching himself before he could reveal said person's gender. The bartender, her name was Gabrielle according to her nametag, nodding in understanding as she served a few other lonely hearts. "Sometimes it's just so hard to read their expression. I don't know, maybe I should just give up on it."

"Why? Have you tried being straight forward?" Dean was taken aback at that question. Sure, he could've just walked up to Cas and said' hell, man, I think I love you' but that was bound to get fucked up. He wasn't about to just spill his feelings to the angel anyways if he wasn't exactly sure what had happened at the 'club'. "I'll let you in on a secret," she began, leaning over so her cleavage was clearly in view. Dean hardly spared a glance, instead looking into her eyes. He swallowed harshly as she brought a hand up to cup his cheek. "Most guys want a straight answer. Action isn't always enough to get it through their heads. You should know that."

Dean reeled. He'd never mentioned that this was about a guy. His eyebrows knitted together when Gabrielle leaned back, smirking as she wiped a glass clean. "I-I never said it was a guy."

"It was all over your face, hun. Seriously, try a straight answer and _don't lie_. He won't like it if you try to cover up your feelings." She smiled warmly at him as she refilled his shot glass. "It's on the house," she added before walking away. Dean had no time to even accept his insecurities before she was around the bar and pushing him to the door. "C'mon, don't make him wait." The older Winchester shuffled to the door, looking over his shoulder at her one last time. "Wait, before you go, what's his name?"

"Castiel." She grinned at him with a gleam in her blue eyes. He felt a flush on his cheeks and immediately fought it. Dean Winchester may love another guy, an angel, but he still does _not_ blush. He stepped out of the bar and began to walk down the street with determination. He would make Castiel listen cause if a random woman could tell, then it was obvious to every one else in the world. As he walked along with determination, he failed to move out of the way of woman walking down the sidewalk. "Sorry, ma'am."

"Oh, it's no problem. You looked like you were in deep thought." She looked familiar too. Wavy brown hair with golden streaks, a mischievous grin, amber eyes… Amber eyes?

"Gabriel? What the hell? Is this some kind of prank?" Dean exploded when the archangel trickster returned to his regular form. Dean gritted his teeth in annoyance as he waited for an answer. "GABRIEL!"

"Alright, I'm sorry. Don't get your silk panties in a twist! I'm just trying to get some info for Sammy. Here, go back and play with Cassie or something. He's in the panic room." The archangel placed two fingers on Dean's forehead before there could be any complaints. Dean found himself back on Bobby's front porch, staring at the door. He took a moment to reluctantly thank Gabriel before pushing it open cautiously. Sam was sitting on the sofa, curled up with a book that he was intensely studying. Bobby was nowhere in sight but judging by the noise in the kitchen, he was probably making food.

Dean was aware that Gabriel had mentioned Castiel being downstairs hiding away. He was intent on confronting the angel but his first thought brought him back to Sam. "Hey, Gigantor, your boyfriend said he was getting information for you." Sam looked up curiously, titling his head to the side. It seems Cas is rubbing off on more than just Dean. "We have a hunt or something?"

"Uh…" There was a tug on Sam's soul urging him to lie. So he listened to it. Gabriel had his reasons. "Yeah, no, it's not a hunt I just had a few questions I was hoping he could get answers to." Dean nodded, swallowing as he looked towards the door to the basement. He was actually quite impressed with how little it took to get him to do this. He hadn't really needed any convincing in the first place. He just needed a push in the right direction.

"I'm just gonna…yeah…" He never finished his thoughts, simply trialing off as he walked to the stairs. Sam rolled his eyes and sent a silent thank you to Gabriel. He returned to his book and tried to ignore the curiosity over the drama about to go down. He didn't have to wonder for long, though.

"Popcorn?" Gabriel asked, popping into existence on Sam's lap. Usually the young moose would push him off but he figured he might as well humor the guy. He had, after all, put up a projector with an up close view on everything going down in the panic room.

"You're a good brother, you know that?" Sam complimented, unsure why he felt the need to voice this. He wrapped his arms around Gabe's middle, resting his chin on the archangel's shoulder. There was a snort of laughter from the shorter man at the comment.

"Yeah, but I'm an even better boyfriend."

* * *

**A/N Mwahahaha I was going to put the actual confrontation in this chapter but decided that'll have to wait!**

_**This is my last update until the end of next week, so I hope it wasn't too disappointing!**_

**There will be minor smut next chapter to make up for this ;)**

**R&R ~DAMuse**


	9. Affection

**A/N Alright, so just returned from a vacay on the beach. Then again, is being cramped up with judgmental family members really a vacation?**

**Anyways, got this done while staring over the water at the OBX.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Sam grabbed a hand full of popcorn from the bucket Gabriel held, popping a few pieces in his mouth as his gaze stayed focused on the projector screen. They had been sitting here for five minutes already, watching Dean pace outside the panic room in thought. "Why isn't he going in?" Gabriel was frustrated. He wasn't really sure what made Dean decided to do this so quickly but he was grateful he didn't have to do any 'convincing'. The archangel shuddered at the thought as he used his Grace to nudge Dean's soul into action.

"He's allergic to emotional situations. He'd rather cry in the bathroom than tell someone he's upset about something. Really got on my nerves as a kid." Sam recalled in his mind a time when they were kids and he had slipped out from Dean's sight. He hadn't gone far but it sent his older brother into such a fit. His eyes had watered, his grip was too tight as he held onto Sam's toddler jacket, and he practically had a hernia. It really wasn't too big of a deal and Dean could've just said he was upset but Dean soldiered on. Naturally, this was all because of their way of living but more so, it was the way Dean was raised compared to Sam. The young Winchester jumped when he was smacked rather roughly on the thigh. "Ow, Gabe, what the hell?"

"You were thinking hard enough to give me a headache. The show's starting so pay attention."

* * *

_The Panic Room_

Dean paced outside the iron door, thinking on what to say. He wasn't equipped for these stupid emotional moments! How is he supposed to know what to do? His heart started pounding as he sent himself further into self-doubt and confusion. Then the thoughts about Cas were driving him crazy. If he has feelings for me, how does he know it's what he thinks? The guy's just getting used to all these human concepts, how would he know the difference between lust with love and adoration with love? Somewhere, in the corner of his mind, there was a tiny voice that sounded an awful lot like Sammy, telling him to get over himself. What was he so afraid of?

He opened the door quickly so he wouldn't chicken out, gripping the iron tightly so he wouldn't see his own hands shaking. The first thing he noticed was the tiny piles of ebony feathers scattered around the floor. Cas wasn't in sight, leaving the hunter wonder where his angel had fled to. Dean stooped down low, fingers grazing a feather before picking it up. It was crinkled; the edges ruffled like somebody had gripped it and pulled it out. Dean stared at it with a look of horror, turning around to look for the most likely injured angel. "C-Cas?" he managed to choke out with worry. There was no sound in the room other than the lazy whirring of the fan overhead. "Castiel."

The sound of feathers caused the hunter to jump. Dean turned around when Cas was not directly in sight, breath hitching at the sight he found. Castiel was in his trademark outfit but he was sloppy looking. None of the normally pristine looking clothes seemed to fit correctly. Dean chanced a peek at those intense blue eyes only to see them glancing away; towards something else. That something else was the thing that caught Dean's eye in the first place. Tattered wings hung limply from Castiel's back, feathers awry and sticking out in odd direction. He looked like he got in a fight with a Wendingo. "Dean."

"Wh-what happened to you?" The older Winchester asked, mouth hanging open just slightly. He hesitated in moving closer, unsure of Castiel's mood at the moment. The angel tilted his head to the side just slightly; blue eyes clearing up as he finally glanced at his human. He stretched his wings out momentarily, shaking off a few more loose feathers.

"I don't know what you mean." Dean stepped forward, reaching out a hand to straighten a few feathers. "I am simply beginning to shed my old feathers. It is not of import." Dean felt Cas sounded robotic when he responded that way. "Why are you here, Dean?"

"What do you mean 'why am I here'? I came to talk to you. Gabriel said you were down here after the, uh, club…thing…" Dean answered, coughing awkwardly. Cas didn't look affected by the mention of their 'moment' in the club. In fact, his blue eyes only seemed to brighten when he fixed his gaze on Dean's face. "Look, I just think we should," Dean began but his voice got caught in his throat when he tried to continue. "We should _talk_ about what happened."

"Why are you making yourself so uncomfortable? You do not usually decide to share in such an emotionally charged situation." That sentence sounded so uptight that Dean flinched when it left his angel's mouth. Castiel did not seem to understand his mistake, simply waiting for the hunter to answer.

"Is that really what you wanted to say?" Dean asked out of curiosity. "Somehow I think you have more to talk about than I do."

* * *

_With Gabe and Sam_

"When did Dean-o get so perceptive? I thought he was out of the game when he started stuttering." Sam snorted at Gabriel's comment, standing up to retrieve something to drink from the kitchen. He could have easily requested Gabe to snap a beer into existence but he needed a break from the drama on the screen. He felt as though he was intruding on his brother's privacy. It was surprising enough that Dean was even doing this at all. "Aw, Sammy, why are ya leaving?"

"I don't want to watch anymore. This is between Castiel and my brother. I don't think they want it to be so public." He didn't like it and he certainly didn't think he was going too far, but Gabriel agreed to stop watching so Sam would feel better. He didn't want his human getting angry at him. He joined Sam in the kitchen by hopping up on the counter, enjoying a Pepsi Max that he'd fashioned up for the moment. "Do you think we can win this?" Sam asked offhandedly, setting down his beer on the kitchen counter. Gabriel shifted to glance at the tall young man. He seemed relaxed though admittedly, there was a crease of worry between his eyes. The archangel sighed.

"Sam, I wish I could tell you that I know the answer to that. I don't though and I won't lie to you about that." His words were quiet and somber though he perked up a smile in the end. "But, even if I _don't _know everything, I can still assure you of what I _do_ know. Like I know that your brother is an idiot," he began, chuckling at Sam's bitchface. "But, he's a good man and he deserves to be loved as much as you do even if he thinks differently. I know that as much as this situation between Mickie and Luci sucks, there is still hope. I know that even if my brothers don't love me anymore, _you do_. And I know I love you so stop worrying about everything right now. Live in the moment for once, Kiddo, and pretend everything is okay." Gabriel's long winded speech was unexpected and Sam found it gave him more comfort to look into Gabriel's amber eyes and see the shining sincerity. The young brunette stepped forward to wrap his gangly arms around the archangel, sighing when soft lips pressed against his forehead.

"Yeah, okay." Sam was unsure what other words to express. He closed his eyes, and just stood still as he thought about everything that had been said to him. He was glad on many counts; the first being that even if Gabe and Dean hardly got along, there was still no true hatred there. He wouldn't be able to choose between them. Secondly, if Gabriel, whom had run away out of fear of conflict, believed there was hope then he put faith in his angel. If there was anything he needed, it was a shred, an ounce of hope that he could grasp at.

"Okay?" Gabriel asked once more and something about him glowed a little. It seemed as though his Grace was shining through somewhat and it made Sam feel good, warm. He nodded and kissed the archangel with conviction to assure that he understood completely. Suddenly, he couldn't understand why Dean wouldn't just give in when he could have something like this with Castiel. "I don't get them either, Moosey."

Sam chuckled against Gabriel's lips.

* * *

_Dean and Cas_

"I do not understand what you are implying, Dean." Again with the stupid stick-up-his-ass speech. Just the other day they were at a Zeppelin concert with the angel belting out the lyrics to Ramble On. Dean groaned in frustration as he settled onto the only chair in the room, running a hand through his hair. He had no clue how to do all this sappy romance stuff. That was all Sam's department! He just wanted to get it through the damn guy's head that he loved him and that he should stop with the excuses and explain himself. Was it that hard? Really? "You…love me?" Dean froze.

"I said that out loud?" He had a habit of doing that sometimes. Though, instead of denying it and becoming flustered, he decided that it was already out. The ball was in Castiel's court and it was up to him to do with it what he sought. The angel cocked his head to the side, raising a blush from Dean's pale cheeks. Dean didn't attempt to hide it, there was no reason to. Instead, he engaged Castiel's stare and waited for the angel to reply. Although he was calm on the exterior, there was still a part of him freaking out on the inside on what reply he would get. He was starting to wonder when he'd grown lady parts.

When it seemed the angel would not say anything, he stood up and began to head back towards the iron door. He turned once more to glance at the angel, appraising his form as he'd wanted to do for some time. He figured Cas wouldn't stop him and he didn't care since his feelings were out in the open. When he chanced meeting those blue eyes one final time, he realized the angel had a devious smirk on his face.

"Naught for nothing, Dean, but last time somebody looked at me like that, I was about to get laid." Somewhere in his brain, he registered that he'd said that line before and he grinned. Cas should try flirting more often. With him, of course, because he wouldn't want Castiel to be chatting up anybody else. The hunter grinned widely, aware that even if Cas understood what the appropriate response might've been, he had chosen the Winchester way. It made him giddy on the inside to think that he had turned Cas into something that resembled human and less robotic angel soldier. He crossed the room, forgetting that the angel could simply vanish, scowling as he stepped into empty space. Seconds later, he was pushed up against the panic room wall, chest pressed flush against the metal.

"Dean Winchester, you forget your own words," that low, gravel voice growled into his ear with hot breath. He shuddered and refused to show it. Dean is not a little girl after all. "I seem to recall you telling me that chick flick moments were for those of the female variety." The telltale blush returned to the pallid hunter's cheeks with a vengeance, revealing he was a little more excited by this turn of events than he'd like to show. He tensed when a thumb brushed along the skin of his jaw from behind. Two hands turned him around to face Cas, still flush to the angel's body. "Dean?" The question in his tone seemed so innocent, like he was curious as to this situation even though it'd been Castiel himself that had been making the moves.

Initiative needed to be taken and everyone knows Dean Winchester isn't a dawdler by nature. This wasn't his usual 'wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am' kind of deals. This is _Castiel_. So he wanted to do this right. One calloused, hunt-worn hand reached around to grip the angel's hip tightly, sliding smoothly under the faded trench coat Castiel refused to get rid of after so long. The other stayed limply at his side, uncertain where it was needed at the moment when the situation was clearly new. It wasn't long before Castiel assessed Dean would make no further bold moves. The angel figured, seeing as Gabriel had made a point to explain, that he would need to take charge. So he did what Dean says is the normal display of human affection.

He hugged him.

Dean stood awkwardly, letting the angel wrap his arms around his waist. This wasn't at all what he was expecting. For a moment, he felt ridiculous laughter bubble in his chest. He squashed it down though as he pushed Cas back a little, allowing some space for him to look into the angel's blue eyes. He opened his mouth and closed it again before clearing his throat. "Um, Cas, I think…I think maybe I should explain to you human reactions."

"Was that not the correct thing to do in this situation?" The angel inquired, eyebrows knitting together in thought. Perhaps he should've let Gabriel explain more thoroughly what he should have done. He was fairly certain he was correct in assessing the situation seeing as Dean hugged the ones he loves. There was a small feeling niggling in his mind that perhaps fornication would've worked as well but Dean hardly included feelings in that act so the embrace was a better choice anyways.

The hunter seemed perplexed, as though he wasn't sure how much he should explain to the naïve angel. His green eyes brushed their gaze across the panic room floor, tracing the lines of the devil's trap in thought. "I guess it's a start. I was thinking more along the lines of a little 'iniquity' if you catch my drift." Dean chuckled, hiding his uneasiness with humor as he so often did. If he just said what he meant it would keep the poor angel from being so confused.

And there was the head tilt. "Dean, I'm afraid I'm not following." He was following very well. He was a little miffed at the implication that he would just lie in bed after such a confession. "I am not a toy to be used like those sinful women you retrieve from whorehouses." Now it was the hunter's turn to flush, affronted by the accusation that he would do such a thing to someone so important. Dean even took the liberty of applying one of Sam's bitchfaces to the situation.

"Castiel." The angel stilled, having taken to pacing lightly across the small space. He was accustomed to hearing his full name from the Righteous Man, curious as to why it had been said so sternly. The angel peered at the face of his charge, watching those green shaded eyes. "If you think that I would do that, then I suggest you angel zap your ass right back up to heaven. I understand if you think I'm not worth it, that I get, but I'm not heartless. I just admitted I love you so if you can't believe me, then fine. I tried." Again, he began to turn towards the door, hand resting on the wheel to it and not hesitating. Dean was hurt that Cas thought so lowly of him after everything but he supposed it was what he appeared to be like. He'd spilled his guts and all he got was shot down. He was yanked back yet again but was unprepared for the angel to kiss him quite so roughly. When he was released from the kiss, Dean simply brought his lips up in an endearing kiss to the angel's forehead, letting his lips rest on the warm flesh there.

"I believe this is a happy medium to what we both expected?" Castiel finally said, titling his head up to gaze once more into Dean's eyes. A grin tugged up the corner of the hunter's lips, eyes sparkling. "I do love you Dean. You are not unworthy of affection. If either if us does not deserve it, it is me. I've disobeyed all my Father's orders and have done nothing but bring you grief." Those clear blue eyes darkened and fell to the ground, suddenly hidden from the world. Dean reached a hand forward in an unusual form of comfort, skimming his fingers along Cas' cheek bones.

"Alright, enough of the pity party. Dean loves you, you love Dean-o, and you deserve each other. Can we please get something to eat?" Gabriel's sudden arrival startled the new 'couple' and they jumped away from each other. Sam stumbled into the room as well, smiling sheepishly as he eyed his brother and the now blushing angel. Gabriel sure knew how to ruin a moment but no matter how much Dean was pissed off, he couldn't help but laugh at the whole thing. Sam joined in when Gabriel mocked astonishment at the great Dean Winchester laughing at something _he_ did. Even Castiel felt a little hilarity in the situation and chuckled lightly. As revenge for the interruption, Dean planted a heated kiss on Cas, causing Sam to grown and cover his eyes while Gabriel simply 'tsked'. "Not in front of little eyes."

"No, what you do to Samantha over there isn't for little eyes. Cas and I have more _class_," Dean argued. Sam laughed again, bending over to catch his breath. He was glad all this had worked out in his brother's favor. Maybe if he got some he'd stop being so grumpy all the time. Suddenly, he remembered that Gabriel's plan wasn't done and he felt more laughter come over him. Oh, there was just one more phase.

* * *

**A/N Woo! Took me a whole five days to finish this thanks to so many interruptions. I'm planning on wrapping this story up in about two more chapters but fear not! I have two different ideas I'm starting up. **

**First is a Sabriel story (with Destiel as well) but is fairly more serious than How Could I Not? **

**Summary so far: After so many weird things in Sam's life, he almost didn't find this unusual. Except the feathers brushing against his thighs, that wasn't so normal. Well, Gabriel never did take things seriously… Sabriel/Destiel**

**Comments? Questions? Leave a review or PM me!**

**Secondly, I was thinking a series of one-shots. They'll be (mainly) Destiel, ( a few) Sabriel, maybe **_**maybe**_** one or two (4 to be precise) Wincest, and ONE Samifer pairing. I have a list of ideas but I figured I wouldn't publish them all separately since that would be tedious. **

**Comments? Questions? Also leave a review or PM me if you would like!**

**Thanks,**

**-DAMuse**


	10. Love and Family

**A/N Wow! Thank you for the many reviews! It's a sure fire way to get an author to write faster!**

**Here is the LAST chapter and my feeble attempt at smut for these two… Why are Sam and Gabe so much easier to write? Argh! Dean and Cas are just so…so…_awkward_. Meh.**

**~Enjoy**

* * *

The last stretch. The last little tweak that Gabriel had made in this grand scheme of his was to make sure little Cassie was, as Dean would put it, 'de-hymenated'. Not really something he should stick his nose into, but this was his brother. And he likes to meddle as much as the next guy. More since he's a Trickster. So the archangel plotted his next move from the comfort of Bobby Singer's spare bedroom. He was perched on the bed, thinking to himself while enjoying the way humans seem to keep items with sentimental value. The old grumpy hunter was a sentimentalist at heart, keeping quite a few objects that probably held more memories than usefulness.

Gabriel studied the stuffed animal that was placed in the small chair in the corner. As far as the archangel was informed, Bobby Singer had had no children before his wife died. The only thing he'd had close enough were the two boys, Dean and Samuel Winchester. As far as they were concerned, Bobby was more like a father they never had. The stuffed animal was rag tag and threadbare, well used for endless nights of comfort. It brought a chuckle from the angel as e gazed upon the stuffed moose. There was no doubt it had been Sammy's as a child, left here when it was no longer required but never thrown away because it meant too much.

Arranged neatly on the shelf next to the window was a line of toy cars. Upon further inspection, they were all antique models. A red, scale sized Ford '64 Galaxy stationed at the end had a wheel missing. Next to it was a blank space where dust had gathered from years of lacking care. Beyond that was a '55 Ford Mustang. It was Spring Time Yellow, the same color it would've come out of the factory. It was one of the only year models that were considered a true 'Classic' in the century, only before the 1967 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray. And continuing from there was a small replica of an Impala 409. The fastest running engine in the day. The Beach Boys had a song about it, Sam had once mentioned, and it was played on repeat when Dean first heard it. Finally, at the very end of the line closest to the window, was a miniature '67 Black Impala with the same license plates as Baby. Gabriel smirked as he thought of John Winchester having that made for his oldest son. There was no doubt that Dean had worshipped the toy.

The thing that caught the biggest part of his attention, however, was the smell of the room. It was homey. In Heaven, it smelled however you wished it too at any given moment. In the many places Gabriel had resided on Earth, it had smelled however he willed it to. This, though, this was not changeable. He could not will it away. But in essence, he didn't want to. It smelled like comfort, like a hug, and it was warm. It smelled like Sam. And anything to do with his human made him warm on the inside.

Gabriel flopped back onto the bed covers, sighing. This felt more like home than Heaven did. He missed it though and he missed his brothers and sisters. They had not been welcoming in his resurrection or his return. For the most part, he found comfort in being with Castiel. Having one's Grace interacting with another was like a hug, a bonding between siblings. Speaking of Castiel, that brought back a very big point. How was he to push things along? Part of him figured it would be best to leave it be. That part was mostly made up of Sam but still, it was a part. The apocalypse is nigh, however, and he would really rather Castiel have the full 'happiness' experience before they all kick it. Even if they won, which he hoped they did, he would rather it not be a 'what if' situation. He'd gotten stuck with those enough and his little brother deserved better.

There was a knock on the door and it creaked as Sam stepped into the room, smiling warmly at his angel. "Hey Gabe, what are ya doin' up here all alone?" The younger Winchester padded further into the room, closing the door softly behind him. He stretched his long arms up and rolled his shoulders, enjoying the feeling as he prepared for bed. It wasn't late, not really, but he was tired from the day's events and he was honestly hoping for some rest. Sam walked to his duffel that was settled at the foot of the bed, grabbing a pair of sweatpants and a faded old cotton t-shirt. He changed lazily into the clothes, not caring if the angel watched or not. Frankly, he was tried enough not to care and it wasn't anything Gabriel hadn't already seen before.

The archangel stared at the ceiling as he thought; one arm flopped above his head and the other resting on his stomach. Sam slipped under the covers, savoring the feel of the soft mattress. The archangel hadn't moved, simply adjusting to the hunter's body. Only one dim light lit the room from the inside and Sam noticed how it cast a shadow over the angel's face, making him look his real age. He sighed, bringing one arm from under the covers to wrap around Gabriel's waist. "You're thinking too much, aren't you?" Finally, Gabe shifted his gaze to Sam's, small smile breaking over his lips. He raised a hand to brush back some of Sam's hair.

"Sorry, Sam, guess that's usually your department. Tall, dark, and brooding," he chuckled, moving a hand absently to rub Sam's back. He slipped under the covers neatly, turning his back to the hunter. He smiled warmly as Sam's arm wrapped back around his waist and drew him closer so the hunter could rest his face in the crook of the angel's neck.

"Yeah, you're right. So what's eating you?" Sam's voice was quiet, eased with fatigue. His breath was soothing as his chest rose and fell against the angel's back. Again, the angel sighed. He wasn't totally sure what was gnawing at him. In truth, there were a lot of things he could say. "Gabriel?"

"Sorry, it's just, I'm worried about Cas and Dean I guess." Sam's eyebrows rose close to his hairline, surprise in his expression that was unseen by the archangel. The hunter tightened the arm around Gabriel's waist, hugging him closer.

"What's to worry about? They're happy now." And as far as he could tell, they were. After their little confessions earlier, they'd all celebrated the end of the 'eye-screwing' with a huge dinner. Even as they sat at the table, Sam could see how Dean holding back a smile and Cas eyeing his brother with awe. It was kinda cute, actually. It made him wonder if he and Gabe seemed like that at first. "Are you worried that Dean's gonna treat him wrong?"

That was Sam's first guess at whatever the issue could be. He wasn't worried whatsoever about Dean's behavior. If you were family, then you would have his unwavering love. Now that Castiel was as good as _his_, Dean would practically worship the guy. It was endearing and Sam was sure Cas would put Dean in his place if he acted otherwise. "No, it's not Dean I'm concerned about. More like I'm worried that Castiel will do something he thinks he wants, but isn't ready for. He's more stubborn than you would think. He'll jump when Dean says so but if you flat out tell him not to do something, he'll do it. Not even I'm that bad. I know limits."

Sam tilted his head slightly to place a little kiss behind the angel's ear. "He'll be fine. Dean would sell his soul again before hurting Cas on purpose. You're awesome, y'know that?" They laid there for a few minutes in silence before they heard a small, almost missed moan through the wall. Sam wasn't quite sure he'd heard it. Seconds later, there was another but only slightly louder. "Oh, God, already?" he groaned. A grunt escaped his lips when he was jabbed lightly in the ribs with an elbow. "Sorry." Funny how he actually apologized for taking the Lord's name in vain now.

"I sound proofed all the rooms. Now we won't have to hear everything." Sam chuckled and whispered a husky 'thank you' in return. The archangel rolled over to face his hunter, grinning mischievously. "Wanna make some noise, Sammy?"

* * *

_Dean & Castiel **(My Light-Sully Erna)**_

**_Here I am,  
What a nice place to be,  
I never thought I'd see the skies separate for me,  
And here I am,  
What a nice surprise,  
If only I had known what life was like on this side_.**

Dean had refused to leave his angel's side since they'd admitted to their 'chick flick' feelings. Castiel was more than happy with the arrangement, enjoying the attention he was given after craving it so long. So far, his hand had been continuously attached to Castiel's with no intent on letting go. "Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?" was the reply the hunter got from beside him, leaning back against the Impala in the middle of Bobby's auto graveyard. It was interesting, to say the least, that Dean Winchester, the famous lady's man, was being so gentle and sweet to his angel. Not that he would treat Cas any way other than perfect because he deserved no less. But Dean was taking it slow. He refused to push the angel further than Cas was comfortable with. After all, they'd only just got it out in the open that they loved each other. Dean was just thankful he hadn't been smote by God yet.

_**You always bring me life  
And you helped me find my way,  
A gentle kiss good night,  
Is the innocence I crave.**_

"You're happy, right?" Dean felt the need to have this confirmed. Somewhere in his mind, he felt such insecurity that he needed verification. Something in him believed Castiel was only staying out of obligation. He kept his gaze down as Cas let go of his hand. The release hurt but it was quickly alleviated when he was pressed back against Baby with Cas' hands cupping his cheeks. For somebody who'd been single for over millennia, he sure knew what to do.

"I am." Cas blinked slowly, tipping his head to catch Dean's green eyes with his own blues. When he was sure he had full eye contact, he leaned forward slightly. His thumb brushed over Dean's full lips, stuck in that eternal pout of his. The other, smoothed down the crinkle between the hunter's eyebrows. He needed to settle his lover's insecurities like he needed faith in him. Before he even made a move to seal their lips, Castiel leaned forward to place a gently kiss on his hunter's forehead. Dean sighed, this was the innocence he needed. The difference between all the women he's slept with, and the man in front of him that held his heart.

_**Here I am,  
Humbled and amazed,  
This beautiful little miracle of life,  
Was gifted to me.  
And here I am,  
I never thought I'd say,  
If ever I could live my life again,  
I'd live it your way.**_

There weren't many other words to say as Cas drew Dean's hand into his once more. They shared a tender kiss before the angel led them inside, whispering in Enochian the whole way._ "Loh-hoh-loh el-sah-mah-nah-deh moh-fah-fah-ess mee-kah-el-zod-oh kah-ree-peh moh-noh-en-ess." _Dean wondered absently as he was dragged up the stairs what Castiel was saying but stored it away in his brain to ask later. Right now, he was being taken to bed and he wasn't about to ruin Cas' determination. In fact, he allowed the angel to lead him into their now shared room and made no protest when Castiel lost the trench coat. It was placed gingerly over the chair in the room and the suit jacket soon joined. Somewhere in his confused brain, a signal was sent out that his body should start moving, that he should start undressing as well.

Castiel was not nervous. He'd watched human interactions for a long time now and he knew what to do. This was his chance to take care of the hunter the way he felt Dean needed. This would not be rushed; it would be slow and engaging. AS he undressed, careful to place his clothes neatly in a chair, he took notice of the way Dean was watching him. His green eyes were misted over slightly, like a trance. Suddenly, they cleared up and the hunter began to move, pulling his t-shirt over his head.

_**Under the light you shine on me,  
I promise I will be there for you baby,  
(I never wanna leave you anyway, you've become my light)  
Cross my heart that's in your hands,  
And hope that you'll always be my best friend,  
I promise I will be there 'til the end**_

Castiel studied the movement, having finished ridding himself of clothing. He watched the tendons in Dean's chest stretch as he lifted his shirt over his head and dropped it to the floor. The anti-possession tattoo stood out against the hunter's pale skin, stark in contrast compared to all the scars littering the still seemingly perfect skin around it. The only light in the room came from the moonlight outside that poured in through the one window left open. The hunter's lean form was slowly revealed as he tugged his jeans off as well, fumbling with his own nervousness. This was the point of which that Cas moved forward to wrap his hands around his charge's, easing any shaking in their movement. His blue eyes flickered up to Dean's green ones, assuring him that it was alright.

They moved together towards the bed, shedding any other layers of clothing left. It felt strangely empowering to the angel to be able to hold this man in his arms; to be taking the lead in something he'd never done before. The bed wasn't the most comfortable but they couldn't care less. For now, it was simply sweet kisses being exchanged as hands explored unfamiliar territory. Castiel's hand found its way to the handprint on Dean's shoulder, a little smile gracing his face as the hunter held himself above the angel's body. He'd given the man control, wanting to see what he would do. He wasn't disappointed when Dean leaned down to kiss along his neck, leaving tiny nip marks along the flesh leading down to his collarbone.

The hunter wasn't completely unsure as to what to do. The finer points where easier to achieve when he already knew what he liked having done to himself. One hand wandered down between Castiel's legs, gripping softly at his angel's erection. He received a low moan and a rumble from the angel's chest from touch alone. He wanted to hear it again so he moved, stroking hesitantly. "Dean…" A small smirk graced the Winchester's lips as he leaned down to tug Cas' bottom lip in between his teeth. He left it swollen and red as he released his grip on his partner. Gently, he was flipped over and felt Castiel's weight (however light he may be) bearing down on him, draped across his chest.

The angel rose up on his arms and traced long skinny fingers over Dean's torso, pausing when the muscles contracted before continuing on their path. He cocked his head to the side before lowering his lips to the pale skin of the hunter's chest, stopping only once to roll a nipple between his teeth. His lips left burning sensations in their wake as they smoothly made their way down to Dean's abs, nipping at each ridge in the skin. As he reached those defined 'V' muscles the angel nudged them with his nose, running the tip of his tongue along the lines.

Only when he reached what he'd been going for did he look up at Dean's face, observing the human's reactions to him as he ran an innocent little lick up the under side of the hunter's erection. He got lost in the act, simply enjoying giving the hunter the attention and pleasure.

When he began to squirm, feeling that warmth in his stomach coiling dangerously, Dean decided it was time to change tactics. He rolled them over once again and brought one of the angel's legs up around his waist, rocking forward to gain some friction. That was all they did for a good few minutes, bringing them closer to the edge. "Cas…Cas I…"

"I know," was the only reply that Dean got before they poured over the edge, slumping against each other. Dean's consciousness faded as he rested his head in the crook of Castiel's shoulder, breathing in the scent of sweat and the gentle aroma of Cas' grace. Fingers lazily ran through his hair, sending him deeper into unconsciousness. Though he didn't need to sleep at all, Castiel closed his eyes and rested his body, burying his nose in Dean's hair. Tomorrow would be interesting.

* * *

Bobby used to feel lonely. After Karen was gone, he'd had a few flings here and there, but he was getting up there in age. He'd never had any kids or any other family members to interact with. That was, until he met John Winchester. The man was a drunk half the time but Bobby couldn't blame him. Hunter's helper was the only way to keep going. It wasn't until he'd met the two little boys, John's sons, that he realized family wasn't always blood.

He'd looked after Dean and Sam Winchester as they grew. He saw them off and on as they visited or when John needed help. After the death of Daddy Winchester, they began to drop in more often. He'd come to see those two as his own, the sons he'd never had. If Dean had an issue, he'd take it to Bobby for an opinion. If Sam had a question, Bobby tried within his power to give him an answer.

It was agonizing; watching the pain those two had gone through. Things they had to face on their own that Bobby couldn't protect them from. He only hoped he could see them have happiness in their lives. And now, as he sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast, he got what he wished for. The old hunter looked on in silent gratitude toward the two angels that had come to be just as much family as the boys.

Dean had never looked as young as he did in Castiel's presence. He was carefree and there was laughter in his eyes. The worry lines that seemed ever present were, for the moment, faded. Castiel himself didn't look quite as depressed or hardened as a soldier, more relaxed as Dean laid a hand on his. It was amazing to see such a change.

Sam was a changed man as well. Bobby had always known the boy was going to be stubborn and he was as intelligent as the sun is bright. He looked up to his older brother like the man walked on water. But as he interacted with the archangel, it was plain to see that as much as he kept Dean close to his heart, he was allowing somebody else in. Bobby was thankful that Gabriel had managed to keep Sam afloat in the midst of all the shit hitting the fan.

"Something wrong, Bobby?" It was Dean who'd asked, a smile still on his lips as he watched Castiel try new food. As Bobby glanced at him, he saw the little boy that he'd first met in the middle of a ghoul hunt. Still innocent and happy, before all the corruption. He smiled back a little himself.

"Nope, just deciding who's going to do the dishes." Dean and Sam grinned at each other, bringing their hands up to play rock, paper, scissors, when Bobby coughed to grab their attention. "I was thinking Gabe and Cas could do them. Kinda like a rite of passage."

"Aw, why do we have to?" Gabe whined, giving Sam the puppy dog eyes. The young Winchester shrugged, only leaning down to peck Gabriel's lips once. Cas seemed to have no complaint, understanding the motive and simply smiling.

"I believe it's because we're part of the family now, brother."

* * *

**Annnnnnd….that's a wrap! I hope everyone enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it! **

**I was planning to go further but I think this was a good happy ending. This story wasn't too serious but it was meant to be fluffy and humorous anyways=] **

**I'm going to be starting that new Sabriel story but I've added to it a little. It will have Sabriel and Destiel as the main focus with a side of Balthazar and my OC Rose. I always like the guy and I never expected him to be killed. **

**Anyways, look out for that. It's titled: _Paper or Plastic?_**

**Thank you to all my readers and reviews and I hope you continue to read my stories!**

**With love,**

**-Teagann**


	11. Whoopsies! One last thing!

**A/N Oh my Goodness, it totally slipped my mind to put in the translation of Castiel's words. **

**It took me a few days to figure out how to write in actual Enochian (as written in concordance by John Dee in the 16th Century) but it is apparently as accurate as I could get it.**

**Translation: _Shineth one another not be measured in power but the heart._**

'_**loh-hoh-loh' 'el-sah-mah-nah-deh' 'moh-fah-fah-ess' 'mee-kah-el-zod-oh' 'kah-ree-peh' 'moh-noh-en-ess'**_

**That's the phonetic way of writing it, the actual symbols are actually pretty neat. It's giving me all sorts of tattoo ideas to work around since I'd already been planning on something with Enochian (I read James Rollins' book Map Of Bones that talked about the language).**

**Anyways, thank you for the reminder, Murozod!**

**Check out my new story Paper or Plastic? To find some more Enochian ;) It's not published yet but it's on the way.**


End file.
